All that helps us to live
by Miss C Riddle
Summary: When Harry is left at the dursley's, their three-year-old daughter, Maria, takes an instant liking to him. Vernon wants to leave Harry at an orphanage and Maria won't leave his side, what happens when both of them are left at the orphanage? Implied HP/LV
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the annoying plot bunny that jumps from brain cell to brain cell in the thing I call my head.**

* * *

**All that helps us live**

Chapter one

_At Hogwarts_

Albus Dumbledore felt he had done the correct thing when he had left young Harry Potter on the doorstep of the Dursley's house, the boy's hardships would only make him stronger is what he told himself to reassure that he was doing the correct thing. After all, what good was a disobedient weapon… it was all for the greater good.

_The Dursley's – 1__st__ November 1981_

When Petunia Dursley woke that morning she was prepared for a **normal**, perfect day with her perfectly **normal** husband, son, and daughter.

But her hopes crashed as she opened the door to collect the mail that morning, there on her doorstep was her… **Sister's** devil spawn child… Harry James Potter.

Before the neighbours could notice anything strange going on she took the child and brought him into the house, looking at him disdainfully. She took the letter and read it, scoffing as she read what had happened to her sister, she had always known that her sister would get herself blown up from the second Lily had married that Potter boy.

As she was wondering what to do with the child, her oldest child Maria walked into the room, at three the child was rather mature for her age and helped her around the house sometimes. Though Petunia was resentful towards the child, as she had inherited the Evans silky red hair and green eyes, reminding her of the sister she lost to a bunch of freaks wielding magic sticks.

Then an idea popped into her head, she wouldn't have to look after the potter child… what if… her daughter could look after him, after all Maria _did _look like Lily and the boy would probably go to Maria instead of her, it was a brilliant idea. Petunia looked at the sleepy young girl who was gazing at the boy still asleep wrapped up in blue blankets with weird patterns on them, and made her decision. The boy was no longer her problem, and if Vernon wanted nothing to do with the freak boy they could just drop him at an orphanage; and damn the consequences. Maria could take care of the boy from now on.

She handed the boy to Maria and the girl fell in love with the adorable boy straight away, holding him tightly and not letting anyone else near him. She fed him, changed him, and looked after him throughout the hours of the day. Petunia was quite satisfied with her solution, and when she saw Vernon arrive back from his business trip she wondered what he would decide. She set out dinner and waited for him to be finished before she told him about what had happened that morning and she showed him the letter.

He sat for a few minutes in thought before he started to speak.

"I think he should go to an orphanage, unless you actually want to keep your sister's devil child?" He said, when she shook her head he continued.

"Good, I'll drop him at an orphanage in London tonight, that's far away enough for no one to know it was us that dropped him there." He said to her.

"Vernon, there's one more thing… Maria likes the boy, when Dudley saw him he hated him on sight, but Maria actually likes him. All the weird things that happen around the girl, you don't suppose she's like _them_ do you?" Petunia said in a quiet voice, as if she was afraid someone else would hear her. Vernon looked sad at this but determined.

"If she refuses to leave the boy, she can leave too. I won't have any freaks in this house, even if they have my blood." He said and Petunia didn't refuse his decision, she didn't want any freaks in the house either.

Sure enough when Vernon Dursley picked up the boy hero roughly and shoved him into the car, Maria ran after him worrying about the young boy who had green eyes, when she saw the car door still open she clambered in and held the crying boy to her chest and soothed him.

Vernon and Petunia swore from that day that they would never have anything to do with freaks like them again, they would forget their freak daughter, that spawn of their sister/sister-in-law and the rest of the magic freaks. And so the newly named Maria Evans and Harry Evans were left at an orphanage in London with a note only saying their names and dates of birth.

That was the first mistake made by the world, soon there would be more. And it all started that night…

* * *

**So what do you think? This idea popped into my brain, worthy of continuation... or not? Review?**


	2. Life at the Orphanage

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the annoying plot bunny that jumps from brain cell to brain cell in the thing I call my head.**

* * *

**All that helps us live**

Chapter Two

_1981_

Catherine looked outside and her heart broke as she saw the kids sitting on the doorstep, the ginger one holding a piece of paper and rocking the messy haired one to sleep.

She bent down to the little girl's level and asked gently for the paper, the girl looked up at her with the greenest eyes she had ever seen, they were watery and filled with an adoration for the boy in her arms. The little girl handed over the piece of paper and clutched the little boy close to her, rearranging the blankets to make sure he was warm. The child stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes slightly to reveal the same green eyes as the girl holding him.

Unknowing of what would happen in the future, Catherine took the two in and lead them to a room which was unoccupied and then lay them to rest.

_Five Years Later... 1986_

"Harry!" Maria called out as she saw the other kids crowding around him to pick on him like they always did, holding her eight-year-old self back, rendering her helpless as they beat her younger brother. She could only hope that he wouldn't lose control like last time, they hadn't had meals for a week last time that happened.

"How'd ya like tha', you ickle freak. Awww is poor bwaby crying… does 'e want 'is big sister to look after 'im? Wha' a little wuss, do ya fink we should teach them both a lesson lads?" Said John, the Orphanage's resident bully. He was twelve, had light brown hair that was always covered in grease and dirt, mud coloured eyes that held no intelligence, and overall was unpleasant to look at. The boy had been jealous of the beautiful Evan's ever since they had arrived, they seemed always better than him despite their younger age, so he gathered his associates and had created a gang to teach them a "lesson" every time they came across each other. Not that that was often, Harry and Maria knew the Orphanage and the surrounding area better than anyone and knew how to get past everyone without being seen… most of the time.

"No! Stop let him go!" She shouted at them as Harry's magic started to rise up and in a quick burst, blasted the other kids away, most of them with bruises, nothing serious though… they would have to leave the Orphanage if they didn't want to be killed for breaking one of their bullies bones…

Quickly Maria ran forward grabbed Harry and ran to their forest hideout before anyone could come after them.

_Flashback – 1983_

"Now, Maria I know you don't get along with John, but there is no reason to chuck stones at him." Said the matron, Catherine, the one who had cared for them before had had to leave for family reasons last year and never came back, it was then that the bullying had started.

"But ma'am I never chucked stones at John I was looking after Harry and he came over and started talking to me and-" She started to say as politely as she could, but was cut off.

"Maria! I'm surprised at you, lying and harming other children? There was several other children harmed and also reported the same thing John did." The matron sternly, sending her to her room with Harry.

"Ria? What's wrong?" Said a three-year-old Harry, climbing up into her lap as they both sat on the floor next to the beds.

"Harry, the matron didn't believe me about John. No one's gonna believe us anymore, we need to get out of here… even if we have to come back here to sleep. Shall we go explore the forest again?" Maria whispered out her reply to Harry and looked down at his angelic face. At three, Harry had pale skin that drew attention to his eyes, like emerald jewels staring up at her, his black messy hair contrasted perfectly to his face and the end result was that Harry and her together looked like they belonged in a palace, not a run-down orphanage…

"Yeah, let's go Ria…" Harry whispered back to her.

Together they sneaked out of the secret passage in their room, it had been there when they moved in, rather cool too. The walls were lined with a green sort of cloth and had detailed snake images sown into the fabric, no one else knew about the place, it was theirs only.

The took the turning that would lead them to the forest, and after checking that the coast was clear, ran out of the orphanage across the small playground to the forest and then sat down once they were hidden by the trees so they could catch their breath.

After a few minutes they stood up and walked in a direction where they had heard water running once, they found a small river, thin enough for them to be able to walk across in three steps, but it seemed to run the throughout the forest.

They walked alongside it and came to a place covered in rose bushes, the grass was looked well kept and there were no animals inhabiting the place. The sat down and chatted for a while, they were comfortable, and felt safe which is why they fell asleep there.

When they awoke the place was covered in butterflies, one landed on Harry's nose and they both giggled, enjoying the peace and beauty of the moment, before Maria realised that it was the next day… She gasped in horror and stood, picking Harry up because she could run faster, and got back to the Orphanage just before the Matron came in to "wake them up".

They didn't get caught, they never did, but the matron never stopped being suspicious of them…

Maria and Harry didn't care, but they were always careful and spent all the time they could at their place, it never stopped the bullying though…

_End Flashback... __1986_

Again it seemed their place was their only sanctuary, they had only just reached there when they heard the Matron's screech of "EVANS!".

Knowing they wouldn't be found the two stayed quiet and in company of one another, waiting it out until the calls for them finally died away…

They sighed in relief and had just started talking quietly to each other when they heard a _crack _behind them.

* * *

**So what do you think? Review?**


	3. The Evans' Side of it

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the annoying plot bunny that jumps from brain cell to brain cell in the thing I call my head.**

**And thanks to my wonderful beta arya19 :)**

* * *

**All that helps us live**

Chapter three

_Last time: They sighed in relief and had just started talking quietly to each other when they heard a **crack **behind them._

They jumped up and looked behind them, and were surprised when they saw a man with long white blonde hair and cold grey eyes looking down at them like they were something he was disgusted at finding on his shoe.

"Hello there sir, what brings you to the forest?" Maria gathered the courage to say at last, subtly moving so she was in front of Harry.

"And why should I tell a filthy muggle like yourself?" The man sneered back, dragging a piece of wood from his… robes? Dress? The children weren't sure what the man was wearing.

"Sorry sir, I don't know what a muggle is. Harry and I were just hiding from the people out to get us, we didn't know anyone else knew about this place." Maria replied back respectfully, hoping that the man would leave them alone.

"And what is your name, muggle?" He said, putting the wood back in his clothes.

"I'm Maria Evans, and this is my brother Harry Evans. We were left at the orphanage when we were younger, sir." She replied, looking down at Harry as she put her arm around him.

"Evans? Are you possibly related to Lily Potter nee Evans? I didn't know there were any others in the family line apart from that muggle _Petunia Dursley_." He replied, saying the name like it was a vile curse.

"I… think Petunia Dursley was my mother… I remember her handing Harry to me when I was three. We were dropped at the orphanage that night." Maria said, not knowing why she was telling this man their secret.

"Oh really? Well that's interesting, what do you two know about magic?" The man said bending down to their level to see their faces clearly.

"Sir I think it would be best if you told us your name first. We've told you ours after all, and… well, to us magic is a rather serious matter. You should try not to mock us… Harry can't keep control of his yet." Maria said, wondering if this man too, would laugh at them when they said they had magic. Like when they had told the Matron.

**Flashback – November 1983**

"Ma'am, we didn't push them! Harry's magic got out of control!" Maria finally snapped, after all the accusations of the two bullying the other kids.

"Magic? You kids think that your "magic" made you hurt those kids?" The matron said, with a strange expression on her face.

"Our magic didn't make us hurt them! It only defended us because the older kids kept hurting us!" Maria said determinedly.

" Oh? And if they were hurting you then where's your injuries? Did your "magic" heal you?" The matron mocked, clearly fed up.

"Yes! Our magic pushed them away, and then healed us, why wont you believe me?" Maria said.

"Young lady, if that is what you believe then you can spend some nights in the basement. You think you have magic? Then we'll just have to lash it out of you wont we?" Said the matron with a cruel smile on her face.

"Ma'am we do 'ave magic, it's w'at makes us spe'ial!" Said Harry as he defended his sister.

"Really, then you can join her in the basement can't you?" The matron laughed at them as she dragged them: a mere three-year-old, and a six-year-old into a dark basement and closed the door.

"I'll be back at dawn with someone else who has a 'special' talent to help you get rid of that magic of yours!" She laughed as she walked away, all the children could do was hold onto each other and hope it would be any worse…

**End Flashback**

"My name is Lucius Malfoy, why shouldn't I mock you for thinking you have magic." He said seeing their serious expressions, and noticing Harry's well hidden scar.

"Well sir, the last time that happened… we both lost control and nearly destroyed the orphanage." Maria said nervously, still not knowing why she was telling him of their secrets.

"Oh, why did you lose control?" Lucius said, wondering what could make magical children have an episode of accidental magic on that scale.

**Flashback – The morning, November 1983**

After they had cried themselves to sleep in each other's arms, the young kids awoke early to the sound of the door creaking open and admitting two people. They managed to hear some of the conversation as the two entered.

"… Devil's spawn… hurt… children… our of control… need… punishment… lash… whip?" By the matron's words Maria managed to realize partly what was about to happen. She picked Harry up and moved as far into the corner and away from the light as possible, as well as willed herself and Harry to be invisible.

By the physical drain she was feeling, she realized that she had succeeded and confirmed her theory when she looked down through her own hand.

"Come out, come out little children, I'm not going to hurt you _much._" The other person said, the last word coming out as a whisper.

Slowly, while holding Harry's hand, Maria edged along the wall towards the stairs hoping that her magic could keep the spell up for long enough… if she got to the passage near here in time…

There was a crash as she knocked over a paint tin and she picked up her brother and ran to the other side of the room.

'Don't let him see me, don't let him see me, don't let him see us!' Maria chanted in her mind, holding Harry close to her side.

"I know you're in here somewhere kids. If you don't come out now we'll come back later… maybe you'll be good children and take you're punishment after a good few hours in here on your own…" The matron sneered and left.

The two sighed in relief when she was gone but they realized their chance was gone, Maria wouldn't be able to do magic like that again for 48 hours… they would have no choice but to be whipped by these people…

**End flashback**

"Why should we tell you? We've told you things that not many others know already." Said Harry, speaking for the first time in front of the man, with a gentle confidence in his tone that said he knew that he was right.

Lucius looked at them, and seemed to make a decision.

"You two seem very intelligent, I can do magic as well. So can my wife and child, Draco, if I am not mistaken he would be the same age as young Harry here. My wife cannot have anymore children, would you like it if I adopted you both?" He said to them, his cold eyes softening slightly as he spoke of his family.

**_"What!"_** The two Evans' exclaimed at the same time, looking at the blonde in shocked… shock.

* * *

**So ****what do you think? Review?**


	4. Malfoy's side of it

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the annoying plot bunny that jumps from brain cell to brain cell in the thing I call my head.**

**And thanks to my wonderful beta arya19 :)**

* * *

**All that helps us live**

Chapter Three - Lucius' Thoughts

_The morning before meeting (1986)_

Lucius awoke to the feeling of magic surging from the direction of the forest near his home, he frowned, and there was nothing near that forest except for a run down Orphanage as well as an area saturated in pure magic; although that was far from the Orphanage.

He had assumed a previous Malfoy had preserved the area; to keep it safe from the disgusting muggles… after all the forest had once been a magical one right? Maybe he was wrong, after all not many had pure magic that was controllable… magical children were all born with it, but they hardly ever controlled it hence all the accidents with muggleborn- no, **_mudblood'_**_s_ magic.

Of course sometimes pure blood's sometimes lost control when they were children, but most learnt to keep their magic on a tight leash after a few years of teachings… mudblood's had no control unless they had a magical ancestor, which was rare nowadays.

So who had done the blast of magic then? Lucius got up with thoughts of magical theory running through his mind, and focusing on the area filled with magic, Lucius apparated with a sharp _crack_!

He arrived to a sight that was rather strange in his opinion: two children that were previously conversing quietly, turned sharply to see who was behind them… seriously who made their kids have reflexes like miniature mad-eye Moodys after the war?

Even stranger was the fact that the two looked like miniature versions of the late potter couple… it couldn't be…

"Hello there sir, what brings you to the forest?" Said the girl who looked so much like Lily Potter… Lucius wasn't sure of his reply for a moment so went the route that he normally would: addressed them as muggles until he had proof for otherwise.

"And why should I tell a filthy muggle like yourself?" Lucius sneered at them, noticing their horrid state of clothes, he drew his wand and discreetly cast a cleaning charm on the two, also noticing how the older seemed to move in front of the other… how very _sweet_.

"Sorry sir, I don't know what a muggle is. Harry and I were just hiding from the people out to get us, we didn't know anyone else knew about this place." The girl replied in a respectful tone, he had to wonder though. Who taught them manners and who was after them?

"And what is your name, muggle?" Lucius replied, putting his wand away and squashing his thrice-damned curiosity down for now.

"I'm Maria Evans, and this is my brother Harry Evans. We were left at the orphanage when we were younger, sir." Well that wasn't what Lucius had expected… could the younger boy be Harry Potter? But then who was the girl, she certainly could pass as Lily's daughter, hell, if Lily were still alive and younger they could pass as twins!

"Evans? Are you possibly related to Lily Potter nee Evans? I didn't know there were any others in the family line apart from that muggle _Petunia Dursley_." Lucius replied, only then remembering the muggle Lily had for a sister, a viler female had never walked the earth since the day that wretch had been born… Lucius remembered encountering their family once… horrible muggles they were…

"I… think Petunia Dursley was my mother… I remember her handing Harry to me when I was three. We were dropped at the orphanage that night." Maria said quietly to him.

It certainly explained a bit, Lily's parent's genes must have skipped over Petunia and become active in Maria, good thing that, Lucius couldn't imagine a female with that Dursley whale's genes… awful sight that would be…

And to leave two magical children at an Orphanage, even one of their own blood! Lucius was seriously going to kill/torture/save them for these kids to kill, those _muggles_…

"Oh really? Well that's interesting, what do you two know about magic?" Lucius asked, curious as to whether they knew their magical heritage yet… he was surprised when their expressions changed to serious ones… guarded expressions.

"Sir I think it would be best if you told us your name first. We've told you ours after all, and… well, to us magic is a rather serious matter. You should try not to mock us… Harry can't keep control of his yet." Maria said to him. What did she mean mock them? And children weren't meant to be able to control their magic; this girl had just implied that she could… and that her brother was learning to? At their level Lucius searched their faces and found that the boy was indeed Harry Potter… interesting that the leader of the light had let this happen really.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy, why shouldn't I mock you for thinking you have magic?" He said to them, wondering if they had been mocked before.

"Well sir, the last time that happened… we both lost control and nearly destroyed the orphanage." She said seriously. Lucius would've had a shocked face if not for his masterful control over his expressions.

"Oh, why did you lose control?" Truly curious Lucius decided to see if they would tell him…

"Why should we tell you? We've told you things that not many others know already." Young Harry Pot- Evans spoke up. Lucius supposed it was true, they didn't even know him… and if their past was as they had implied then they had no reason to tell him. Although if he could gain their trust… Lucius' curiosity made him offer what he did next.

"You two seem very intelligent, I can do magic as well. So can my wife and child, Draco, if I am not mistaken he would be the same age as young Harry here. My wife cannot have anymore children, would you like it if I adopted you both?" he said to them, after all Narcissa did want more children despite the fact that they couldn't. Draco needed to grow up with some siblings… and the anniversary was due soon, next week in fact… he could probably have them adopted by muggle means and via blood adoption by them, hopefully she would be delighted.

**_"What!"_** The two Evans' exclaimed at the same time, looking up at him in shocked disbelief.

Lucius sighed; it was going to be a long week…

* * *

**So ****what do you think? Review?**


	5. A Problem and The Musings of A Dark Lord

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the annoying plot bunny that jumps from brain cell to brain cell in the thing I call my head.**

**And thanks to my wonderful beta arya19 :)**

* * *

**All that helps us live**

** A Problem and The Musings Of a Dark Lord**

_1986 – Somewhere in the forests of Albania_

The Dark lord was currently in a spirit form and wondering about what he had seen recently.

A few hours ago he had felt a burst of power from somewhere in England and he didn't know of any powerful wizards there apart from Dumbledore and the Potter boy if rumours were to be believed… he still held a grudge against the boy for defeating him, yet… in his musings he had decided that despite the fact the boy had reduced him to this form, he could be a valuable ally in the future.

During the burst of power an image had appeared to him for a second of a boy and girl with that blasted Lily Potter's eyes… in fact the girl looked like a younger version of her and the boy could only be Harry Potter with his mark of lightning on his head… and now that he thought about it, he rather liked the idea of the boy being marked by him… after all the dark lord was attracted to power, and was rather possessive over such things.

When he came back this could work out rather well…

_1986 – In the forest_

"What do you mean you want to adopt us?" Harry asked, seeming rather incredulous and out of character compared to his previously quiet stance.

"I mean what I said of course." Lucius said, trying to calm them in case of another magical outburst… you never know if the old Bumblebee was going to show up…

"Would you swear upon it?" Maria challenged.

"Would you swear on your magic that you will adopt us even after you've spoken with the matron, seen the other children and heard their degrading comments?" She continued, seeming older than she was with the vocabulary she used.

Lucius was taken aback, they knew of magical oaths? Or did she say it because of another reason…

"I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, swear on my Magic to adopt Maria Evans and Harry Evans, even after hearing what the others in the orphanage have to say." He said pulling out his wand and laying it at their feet.

There was a blue cyclone of magic surrounding them for a moment before it disappeared.

"Wow… a real magical oath? I didn't know such things existed… I just wanted to know whether you were serious or not." Maria said in a daze, her eight-year-old self resembling her inner ravenclaw nature as she asked questions about magic to Lucius, stopping every now and then to digest the information and to let Harry ask questions as well.

'Well,' Lucius thought to himself, 'There's no doubt as to which house these two will belong when they attend Hogwarts…'

The two Evans' stopped talking as they left the forest and looked around at the playgrounds to see if anyone was about, fortunately it seemed no one was around. So the two made their way back to their room through the secret passage, grinning at Lucius' surprised look, while Lucius shook his head and made his way to the front of the Orphanage, transforming his robes to muggle clothes as he went.

When he knocked on the door of the Orphanage it was opened a minute later by a stern looking woman with clear stress lines on her face.

"Welcome to the Orphanage for the Lost ones. How may I help you sir?" She said to him, looking as if she was forcing herself to be polite because of the quality of his clothes… _muggles_, always looking for money…

"Hello there, my wife would be with me but she has to look after our son at home. We're looking to adopt a boy and girl, around the age of five to eight years?" He said to her, keeping his manners in check whilst inwardly having tortured the muggle in seven different ways already.

"Of course, if you would like to come in I'll get the children to line up." She said, rounding up any children running around and sending to notify the other children. Slightly hesitant she even fetched the Evans' kids, who knew? Maybe this man would take them off her hands, freaky little devil spawn…

"Now, children you know the drill boys this side, girls that side. In age order please, Jimmy! Don't push them!" Said the matron trying to get them organized quickly, then running off to fetch the man waiting in her office.

Once the matron was out of sight the children started teasing the Evans' who wouldn't look at anyone but the other, knowing and wondering what was going to happen.

"Does ickle Harry fink he's gonna get adopted? No one would want a freak like you and ya sister, why don't ya go back to ya room?" taunted John as he walked by, annoyed that since he was twelve he wasn't going to be given a chance even to get adopted.

He didn't say anything else as the matron was coming that way, and he went into his room without any more fuss, disgusting bully that he was…

"These are the kids, age five are nearest to you, age eight are at the end… Jennifer, stop fidgeting! Sorry sir, they're probably exited, it's not often someone gets adopted, they're always like this…" She said to Lucius, although he had his eyes on the two who still hadn't dropped the other's gaze… it would be interesting to see what the lot in the orphanage really had to say about them.

"Hmm… I can understand the excitement." He said disinterestedly, stopping at Harry and bending down to his level, pretending he didn't know him.

"Hello little one, what's your name?" He said with a grin, mirth showing through his eyes for a fraction of a second so that only Harry could see it.

"Harry Evans, sir" The boy replied quietly, giving a faint sad smile.

"Would you like to come home with me?" Lucius said, knowing the answer already.

"Yes… but, I mean, would you mind not separating me and my sister?" Harry said, playing his role perfectly… the kid deserved an Oscar for his acting.

"Who is your sister?" Lucius said, pretending to look along the girls' line.

"Maria Evans, sir!" Harry said, moving towards her as she did the same. The two met at half distance and stood side by side in the middle of the hall, daring anyone to comment or separate him and her. Lucius had to admire their nerve, stood defiantly in the middle of a hallway filled with jealous kids with no ally but themselves; Lucius would have gone into flight mode at that age…

"Maria! Harry! Stop this nonsense at once! If the man doesn't want one of you; it's his decision. I'm sorry about this sir, those two always cause trouble, hurting the other children, destroying windows, running into the forest…" The matron carried on with her list of things the two had done, but the two stood stoically where they were, not caring in the least about anyone but the other. Their loyalty made him smile, their general attitudes when not around enemies was perfectly suited to everything he and Narcissa would want in another child… Narcissa would love them, if he hadn't been sure before he was now… the children would be valuable assets also when they were older, seemingly unaffected by it all.

"Stop! I want to adopt them both anyway, I'm sure once they are settled they will change their mischievous attitudes, won't you Maria? Harry?" Lucius said, addressing the two again. He received two smiles for his sentence and grinned as they nodded, a glimpse of mirth showing in their eyes to Lucius.

The was when pandemonium started… and Lucius gasped in horror as all the children as a group turned to the siblings and descended upon them with punches and kicks, determined to make the freaks do 'magic' to show the man how freaky they were.

He turned to the matron and saw she was only watching them, not even trying to stop the children, smugly grinning and humming quietly.

"Ma'am, sorry about this but what the hell? Do you approve of this behaviour? I insist that they stop before someone gets seriously hurt!" He said, fighting not to simply kill all the muggles and take his new children and go… not that that would be a bad thing…

"Why should they stop? They're making a point and teaching the little freaks a lesson… shame that I can't use the whip on them anymore really." The matron said offhandedly, not realizing that she had told the man something that would get a witch or wizard chucked in azkaban for life, as well as muggles if the crime is as bad as the abuse of a magical child… let alone **Two** magical children…

Before he could say anything else, the muggle children were forced away from his new children by a wide-range blasting charm… his eyes widened, never let it be said that the talent for charms stopped with Lily in the Evans family…

He looked at the two; they stood and looked around at the children, sneering in disgust and their eyes looking like emerald shards of ice…

He took the two by hand and obliviated all the muggles of his or his children's presence at the orphanage and disapparated with the children, with a loud _crack_!

* * *

**So ****what do you think? Review?**


	6. Blood Adoption

******So ****what do you think? Review?**  


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the annoying plot bunny that jumps from brain cell to brain cell in the thing I call my head.**

**And thanks to my wonderful beta arya19 :)**

* * *

**All that helps us live**

**Blood adoption**

Lucius and the two children appeared in an alley near the leaky cauldron, the first thing he did was cast several cleaning charms on the three. Next he transfigured their clothes to wizarding attire: Lucius in his clothes that he had been wearing prior to the incident at the Orphanage, Harry in green robes with a black t-shirt and slacks underneath, Maria was wearing a white robe with a green t-shirt and black slacks underneath.

Once Lucius was sure that they were presentable, he cast a notice-me-not charm over the two children and himself and they made their way into Diagon Alley without any fuss.

He had to quieten the two children's questions (he was still sure they would be ravenclaws…) as they made their way to Gringott's Wizard Bank.

Again as they entered he sent the two a look that told them to hold their questions for a while and lead them straight to the first available goblin.

"Mr. Malfoy, how can I help you?" The goblin sneered, only knowing the man's name because of his rather large account underneath the bank…

"I'd like to see my account manager please." Lucius said back, only being as polite as the goblin itself, despite not knowing the goblin's name.

"Right this way, Mr. Malfoy." The goblin replied and got up leading them through some corridors for a while before the goblin spoke once more.

"Might I enquire as to whom the children are?"

"You can enquire, but I cannot guarantee an answer." Lucius said, noticing the smirks on the children's faces after his statement. It seemed they enjoyed sarcasm and wit as much as he did.

The goblin left them in front of an intricately designed door, they waited for a minute and just as the children where about to ask what they were waiting for, a red stone seemed to grow out of the door.

It was about the size of a clock face, and Lucius seemed to know what it was for… though the children again had to keep their questions to themselves.

Lucius withdrew a small knife from his robes and cut one of his fingers, letting the blood fall onto the stone before healing the cut, he beckoned the two forward.

"You saw what I just did? Do the same and then I'll explain why you had to do it… although you only get to ask one question each." He said, adding the last bit on the end just in case… you never knew with Ravenclaws and their quest for knowledge…

The two did as he said and he healed their wounds afterwards, they both looked at each other for a few moments then nodded. Lucius frowned; they could communicate without talking… telepathy?

"Why did we have to put our blood on the stone?" Harry said first.

"Because to get into the room you have to have a Malfoy present to get in, to prove this said Malfoy has to put a drop of blood onto the stone with any guests doing the same afterwards. This way our account details are kept safe."

"What if someone stunned you or something, took your blood and used that as well as their blood?" Maria asked to Lucius' disappointment: he wouldn't know, as it had never happened to him…

"What curious children have you brought with you this day Lucius?" said his saviour: Insolitus Unus (Strange one) was his accountant at Gringotts, when he had first met him he hadn't understood why he had his name in latin as 'Strange One" but after knowing him since he was fifteen, Lucius could and did agree to the name… nothing like a goblin Insolitus was…

"These children? They happen to be some children I wish to blood adopt." Lucius said, verbally sidestepping his friend's question.

"Interesting, although you know that isn't what I meant." Insolitus said, turning to write a memo requesting access to the ritual room.

"I assure you, I have no idea what you could possibly mean." Lucius replied, seeing his soon-to-be children sharing amused glances… he would have to find out how they were talking without talking… In fact they seemed to be taking everything in stride, acting as if they had been in the wizarding world all their life… they had the maturity of teens yet their age was five and eight. It chilled Lucius to the bone to know that he had indeed forgotten their age for a moment, they were nothing like Draco… but he knew they would be a good influence on the boy, Narcissa did spoil him too much…

The memo reappeared and the group made their way to the ritual room, Maria and Harry stayed quiet as they found out more by keeping quiet… and they would end up asking Lucius eventually anyway… and they would get their answers.

The two watched as the goblin and Lucius exchanged witty comments with some amusement showing their expressions, and questions burning in their heads. They exchanged some comments through simple discreet sign language, it had been funny to watch Lucius try to figure out how they were communicating with one another, but were slightly disappointed that the wizarding world didn't know such things. Then again, it could be useful for them in future if they needed to communicate without anyone knowing…

They were called forward and asked to put some of their blood into different potions, the potions turned blue and they watched Lucius add his blood and some blood in a vial that he had retrieved from his robes. The potions turned crimson and they were asked to stand on different runes and to drink the potions, they did so and felt some discomfort as the potions began to change their appearance.

Their eyes stayed stubbornly green but a sliver of silver made a ring around the outside of the iris and near the pupil, making their eyes look very Slytherin despite the fact that Lucius was sure they would be Ravenclaws… Maria's hair turned became a lot lighter and, although still ginger, her hair looked very blond and stayed straight.

Harry's hair became neater and more aristocratic rather than the mess it had been before, it made him look like he was more a Black than a Potter, although his face took on some changed and he gained the Malfoy's heditary pale white skin, that looked great with blond hair but seemed to work better with Harry's looks, his face became more angled as well, no longer softly rounded like his mother's face had been. Overall, Harry looked like Draco's twin except for the different coloured hair and eyes, Maria seemed to be a miniature Narcissa with few Malfoy attributes taking on the same face structure and almost the same coloured hair… Lucius felt that Narcissa would be very happy with her new daughter…

When the changes were finished the runes they stood on glowed for a few seconds and made their appearance truly their own and then the birth certificates appeared waiting for names to be added.

"Do you want to keep your names?" Lucius asked them curiously, fascinated by their changes.

"As middle names only…" Maria started looking at her brother, seeming as amazed as the others.

"But you can pick new first names for us… and we'll be taking the name of Malfoy." She finished.

"If you're sure…" Lucius said, beginning to fill out Maria's birth certificate, thinking of a name that would suit her and ensure her ties to the Malfoy family.

_Name: Melantha Maria Malfoy_

_D.O.B:2nd September 1977_

Picking a name for Harry was harder… what would suit the boy?

_Name: Vitas Hadrian Malfoy_

_D.O.B: 31st July 1980_

He handed the papers to them for their approval before he handed them to the goblin to be filed away in his vault as well as a copy to be sent to the ministry.

"What do our names mean?" Was the first question Lucius was asked.

"Melantha means dark flower, it relates to your new mother's name: Narcissa, as narcissus is a flower. Vitas means alive and vital… since you were Harry Evans/Potter. Do you know the story behind your birth and afterwards?" Lucius replied, leading them into the leaky cauldron and sitting at a table.

"We don't know the story to his scar if that's what you're asking." Maria, now Melantha, said to her new father… what a strange thought, she had a father now…

"Before the both of you were born a Dark wizard named Voldemort… came to power and began a campaign to change some things in the wizarding world, soon the people of the 'light' became convinced that he was evil and wanted to kill all muggles (non-magic people) and muggleborns (magical people born from muggles), so the political part of his campaign was destroyed and it became a war between him and Albus Dumbledore… Dumbledore managed to gather people to fight against the Dark Lord and his followers under the saying of everything being for "the greater good". He called this group the Order of the Phoenix, the Dark Lord was winning the war when a young spy heard a prophecy of the Dark Lord's defeat, he told him and the Dark Lord began plotting to stop the prophecy from taking place. You understand so far?" Lucius said to them, when he got two nods he prepared to continue, still surprised by the level of intellect two children below the age of ten could have.

"He narrowed down the possibilities of his prophesied destroyer to two families: The Potter and Longbottom families. Both females were due to have children around the end of July, which was in accordance to the prophecy, he prepared to find them and destroy the threat but the two families disappeared, went into hiding. He was forced to plan for another year before he found out the Longbottom child was weak, so he focused on the Potter family instead, convinced that their child was the one of the Prophecy.

As the Dark Lord searched the country for those closest to the Potter family, searching out their Secret Keeper (the only one who could speak of their location), the Potter's had made the decision to change their Secret Keeper to Peter Pettigrew, one of their friends. The Dark Lord heard of this and sent several of his followers to capture Pettigrew, they succeeded and before the Dark Lord even cast the torture cast on him to get the location, Pettigrew broke down sobbing and told him the address, repeating it like a prayer… disgusting creature he was…" Lucius looked at the children sipping at some pumpkin juice, they both had thoughtful expressions on their face, clearly understanding what he had said to them, for that he was glad…

"The Dark Lord was pleased with the information and offered Pettigrew the dark mark(a tattoo that his followers had) and the rat agreed without complaint, crying the entire time. He was a sad excuse for a wizard but led the Dark Lord to the Potter's house on All Hallows Eve 1980. James Potter put up a fight while Lily tried to escape with you Vitas… After the Dark Lord was finished with James, he found your mother in the nursery with you. She asked him to kill her instead of you… that he did with the intention of killing you afterwards anyway, somehow though when he cast the killing curse at you it was rebounded at him. When they found you his body was ash, and you had that scar on your forehead… bleeding, it was a miracle you survived that night. Some believe the Dark Lord is still alive somewhere, waiting to return as I believe… others think he's gone for good, but no one has seen him since that night." Lucius finished.

He finished his drink and waited for the others to finish theirs before he apparated all of them to the Malfoy House in London… it was better than taking them to the manor before the anniversary, and the accommodations were satisfactory, Narcissa would be satisfied.


	7. A Week of Learning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the annoying plot bunny that jumps from brain cell to brain cell in the thing I call my head.**

**And thanks to my wonderful beta arya19 :)**

* * *

**All that helps us live**

**A Week of Learning**

Melantha and Vitas looked around the place they would be staying for the next week, it was big was the first impression they got. The second impression was that everything cost a lot of money… although Lucius had said not to worry about breaking anything as there were house-elves that could fix it with a snap of it's fingers. They had asked how to summon a house-elf, and found that they only had to clap twice, easy enough to remember.

So they called a house-elf to lead them to a Library, as the elf did, the two bombarded the poor thing with questions. Once they found out that her name was Bubbly they asked her other things like: What was life like before you worked for the Malfoy's? Were there any other types of Elves still existing? And more questions.

Bubbly lead them to the Malfoy House Library and directed them to the Magical Creatures section, before anything else happened though, Lucius re-appeared and sighed knowing that the two had indeed gone straight to the Library as he had guessed. He handed the two each some parchment and a quill, they looked at him with their question showing on each of their faces. He indulged them with an answer as he had hardly answered any of their questions.

"What I've just given you is never-ending parchment and an ever-inked quill. As you two will no doubt be studying all week I bought these for you to write notes on anything you wish to write from the books in this library. I would suggest that you switch notes though rather than going through the same book, the house-elves have strict orders to bring you food at nine in the morning, noon, and at five in the evening. They will make sure you get your rest also; the Library is off-limits after eight in the evening. I will come by after Lunch each day to check on you, once you come with me to Malfoy manor you may still come back here but, we have a bigger Library that I think you'll like better; understand?" Lucius said to them, realizing that it was very easy to forget what he knew of the children's past when they were so inquisitive and innocent in a way.

"Yes father." They replied, and he swelled with pride as the two addressed him as such, although he should be worried that he was already so attached to Harry Potter and his cousin… no they were his children by blood now… Melantha and Vitas Malfoy.

_Two Days Later..._

It was eight in the morning and in the Malfoy House, two children were already awake… the past two days Melantha and Vitas had filled up their never-ending parchment with over several feet of notes each. They had started with learning about house-elves and Goblins, finding out first about how the race came to be, then the basics of their culture: Language, dress code, eating habits etc.

They were very interested to know that there were several types of Elves still existing, and that House-elves had been created after a war between wizards and the Earth Elves. These Elves had said to be the children of Earth, able of any magic, but over three-quarters of them had been bound in submission to wizards while the rest of them went into hiding, unseen by humans for over two thousand years.

The things they found out about Goblins were equally interesting: their language was Gobbledegook, hard to learn but once you did, you had the respect of each Goblin you spoke to in that language. Apparently it made dealing with them at Gringotts a lot easier.

The two found out everything they could about them before moving on, co-ordinating their research so they didn't repeat any information and waste time.

When Lucius came by later that day, the two children once again stunned him as he looked over their notes for the past day, they had doubled the amount from before… as he had stated before, they were true Ravenclaws.

They had finished researching the Magical Creatures they wanted to (Unicorns, Centaurs, types of magical Snakes, types of magical Birds and more…) so he showed them the several rows of shelves to do with Magical Culture, Etiquette, History, and Theory, he had a feeling that they would be finished with that part of the Library before the week was up… and he felt pride once more.

**_The Last Day at Malfoy House..._**

Lucius was correct: they had indeed conquered that section of the Library as well as several other shelves… Lucius was going to bet there and then that the two would conquer the Malfoy Manor Library before they were eleven and the Hogwarts Library before they were seventeen…

"Father! Do we have to leave, there's still half the library unread… and-" Vitas came up to him saying, holding his… scroll of notes and his quill.

"Vitas! Did I not say last week that after today you could come back here with your sister at anytime?" Lucius reprimanded him.

"Yes Father, but-"

"And did I not say to you and your sister that today is a very special day?" Lucius reminded him.

"Yes Father." Vitas did not protest this time; seeming resigned at the fact that today was the day he would meet his foster mother and brother.

Melantha entered at that moment, holding her notes and quill. Her hair was up in a simple ponytail, she was wearing a green blouse and black pleated skirt; Lucius looked down at Vitas. His hair was tamed and elegantly framed around his small, intelligent face, he wore similar clothes to his sister: a green blouse, but with black trousers. Together they seemed quite the pair… despite being five and eight, Lucius reminded himself of their age once more, the two really did make quite the impression, and_ hopefully_ Narcissa would be delighted.

* * *

**So ****what do you think? Review?**


	8. An Interesting Anniversary

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the annoying plot bunny that jumps from brain cell to brain cell in the thing I call my head.**

**And thanks to my wonderful beta arya19 :)**

* * *

**All that helps us live**

**An Interesting Anniversary**

"A question I forgot to ask the both of you," Lucius started to say as they walked across the grounds towards Malfoy manor. "How many books did you get through exactly…?"

"Well… We estimated that you had hidden more than half the books in there, around two hundred-three hundred books in total…" Melantha began, looking at her scroll. Lucius looked down as well and saw some calculations… interesting.

"Anyway we got through around half of the books left, which we estimated to be a total of one hundred and thirty. If you divide the 65 remaining books by seven, you get nine-point-two-eight, then half that… and you get the result that Vitas and I got through around 3-4 books each per day. Though I admit that we skimmed them... and they weren't massive books." She finished looking up at him as she finished talking.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, it seemed that Melantha had the potential for Arithmancy… or Mathematics as the _muggles_ called it.

"Well, that's rather impressive. You did remember to eat, take care of your hygiene and actually sleep, didn't you?" He said to them, becoming suspicious of his house-elves loyalty… they probably let the children stay up till half-nine… especially Bubbly, too enthusiastic that one…

They were near the entrance of the Manor now and you could hear Draco running around inside… and Narcissa telling him to stop running and to sit down. Melantha and Vitas were intrigued by what they could hear and for the first time looked up to their new Father, waiting for him to tell them what they should do.

Lucius saw this and stopped mid-stride to talk to them.

"Listen, Draco is not like the children at that Orphanage… he is slightly spoiled I admit and isn't as mature as you both, but he will accept you as his brother and sister. Narcissa would never do any of the things, say any of the things that the Muggles said to you… it will be fine. Now, stand up straight and walk with me as true Malfoys." He said to them, before leading them in, feeling pride as he watch them walk with him like they had done it a thousand times.

"Lucius, Draco won't- Oh, hello. I didn't realize you were bringing… visitors?" Narcissa said as she saw them, acting as herself since she was around her family… and children that would soon be hers.

"Narcissa, today as you know is our anniversary… I know that you love children and were devastated that you couldn't have more. Last week I met these two children and made the decision to blood adopt them… They've stayed at Malfoy House for the past week… Do you like them?" Lucius said to his wife, smiling as she forgot all things pureblood and threw herself at him, sobbing in happiness.

"Thank you, my love." She said, kissing him chastely, before re-composing herself and smiling at the children who had been watching the display with fascination, having never seen love like that before.

She walked over to them and hugged them, frowning as she felt them tense… she let it go for then, noting to ask Lucius about it later.

"So my children, what are your names?" She said to them, wondering if Lucius had chosen worthy names for the two who resembled the Black family, the Malfoy family… and the late Potters in a way…

"My name is Melantha Maria Malfoy." Said Melantha, subtly signing to her brother to speak after her… she did usually speak for both of them, but there was no reason for Narcissa to discover that yet.

"My name is Vitas Hadrian Malfoy, I was wondering Mrs. Malfoy if you would like to know our old identities?" Vitas spoke up, going along with what Melantha had planned, noting that Lucius was watching their exchange with interest… maybe he had noticed their signals to each other…

Narcissa was slightly startled by the question from the boy who seemed younger than her Draco… more questions for Lucius to answer. Merlin, she just couldn't get over how much Vitas looked like a young Regulus Black crossed with… the dark lord before he was too far in the dark arts to be bothered with keeping his features the same. It was strange because those eyes also looked like Lily Potter's… and Melantha had the same eyes but looked just like she did at that age, albeit the slightly ginger hue to her hair.

"Yes, I would love to know your previous names." Narcissa finally said, wondering if… no, it wouldn't be…

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy-" Melantha started, but she go interrupted.

"Please, darlings. You can call me Narcissa, Cissa or Mother; you don't have to call me Mrs. Malfoy since now you're my children." She said to them, smiling slightly.

"Of course… Narcissa, anyway as I was saying: My previous name was… Maria Lillian Evans. And Vitas was Harry James Evans." After hearing this, Narcissa sent a sharp look to her husband that said she would be getting answers… or else.

"Well… that is very interesting. Just where did Lucius meet you?" She said, asking the children even though she would be asking Lucius the same question in several hours.

"We met in **our place** in the forest near the Orphanage…" She could hear the plain emphasis on 'our place' and the disgust used in her daughter's tone when she said 'orphanage'… her curiosity would be her downfall one day.

Before Narcissa could say anything else a crash sounded from somewhere and a small boy, slightly taller than Vitas with white blond hair and mercury eyes ran in and said to Narcissa:

"Mummy, I swear I didn't mean to do it!"

* * *

**So ****what do you think? Review?**


	9. More Than Just Knowledge

Just to gloat before you get to it: Hell yes I did just bring that particular plot twist in before a certain year that it happens in cannon... You'll understand soon.

_**Melantha and Vitas's writing**_

SPOILER: _Tom's writing_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the annoying plot bunny that jumps from brain cell to brain cell in the thing I call my head.**

**And thanks to my wonderful beta arya19 :)**

* * *

**All that helps us live**

**More Than Just Knowledge**

All eyes turned to the blond boy who seemed to realize he had interrupted something important as he blushed and looked down.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there is a broken vase- that I didn't break- down the hallway near the stairs." He said as if he hadn't said his previous statement.

The new Malfoys looked at each other, if they could get their brother to act more proficient in the art of being innocent and acting… with his looks… the three would be able to get away with murder. The two disregarded their looks always, they didn't see anything special about themselves although it seemed that Narcissa thought otherwise.

"Draco darling, it's alright, we can just fix the vase with a mending spell… or you could have called a house-elf, they would have had it fixed in an instant." Well… it seemed Narcissa knew he had broken it, really it wasn't that hard to tell that he had broken it…

"Draco, I want you to meet your new brother and sister: this is Melantha Maria Malfoy and Vitas Hadrian Malfoy." Lucius said, wondering how Draco would react.

"A brother and sister? But I thought you said mummy couldn't have any more children…" was innocent statement Draco said to the four others in the room.

"Draco… Melantha and Vitas were living at an Orphanage; their parents either died or left them there. A horrible thing, but me and your mother blood adopted them, they are officially your siblings by blood." Lucius explained, wondering if Draco would become more book-ish from the other children's influence… than again maybe he needed to stock up on fire-whisky… Merlin help him.

"Oh! Okay Papa, do you two want to come and play?" Draco said, accepting that they were part of the Malfoy family now. Melantha and Vitas' eyes went wider by a fraction, and they looked at each other in shock, discussing what they should do afterwards via sign language. The two looked up at Narcissa and Lucius in askance.

"Go along and play, everything is fine here." Narcissa said, frowning at their response to Draco's question. Hadn't the children… she assumed things weren't well before they appeared at her home… but to not know what to do when asked to play by another child? Which cretins had dared hurt mere children! Narcissa would find out… and when she did (from Lucius), she would make them pay… dearly.

_Two hours later…_

"So Melantha, Vitas… your names are long, shall we make nicknames?" Said Draco, zooming around on a toy broomstick.

They were outside, since they had left the elder Malfoys the three had been on a tour of the Manor, stopping for twenty minutes at the Library so the young Ravenclaws could collect some reading material for later… meaning now.

"Hey guys, are you even paying attention to me?" whined the blond, coming to a stop next to them as the other two looked up.

"Sorry Draco, these books are fascinating though…" was Melantha's excuse.

"Sorry Drake… that could be a nickname for you! Drake! Shall we discuss some other nicknames?" Vitas said, successfully distracting Draco from his annoyance and from what they were reading, it wouldn't do well for him to read their research… and mention what they were researching to the elder Malfoys…

Melantha smiled at her brother as her new brother went into a tirade of different names that they could choose from, and then frowned down at the book she was reading… or rather that she was asking for information.

They had found the black leather book hidden in one of the milder Dark Arts books… as in the ones Lucius had missed when removing them in Malfoy House… which was why they had a lot more information then dear Lucius thought they had, I mean, you didn't actually think that they would go to bed at eight did you? No, they stayed up in one of their bedrooms each night, writing to it and getting replies… rather helpful…

It had TMR stamped on the bottom right-hand corner in gold, it's pages were blank other than when you were writing to the soul inside of it… Melantha remembered the first conversation they had with Tom.

_Flashback – The first night at Malfoy house_

"Hey M, come see what I found." Vitas said, holding up a black book. Melantha made her way over to her brother… she wanted to call him Harry still but managed to say his other name… at least her nickname could stay the same.

"What is it?" She said to him.

"It's a diary… though it's empty. I saw it poking out of one of the Dark Arts books and picked it up, it glowed in my hand for a second before it went as you see it now. A mark appeared on the palm of my hand though, see?" Vitas showed her his hand and she frowned as she saw a 'V' with a rose curled around one side of it and a snake around the other.

"Hmmm… I don't know why that happened," Melantha said after a few seconds of studying the tattoo, it really was beautifully done.

"But I'm sure we could find out… what kind of diary has nothing in it anyway? Maybe it's charmed to link to the first person who picks it up or something…" She continued, biting her lip in thought, leaning against the table nearby.

"M, I think it's harmless, after all how many books do you know that can harm someone?" Vitas said to her quietly, knowing somehow that some books could hurt you… but that this particular wouldn't harm him.

"You know what… How about you try writing in it, maybe it will make something appear or if not… then you could use it to put our _other _research in it?" Melantha said, moving over to her table again.

Vitas sat down and looked at the book for a few seconds… then he grabbed his quill and opened the book to the first page and wrote:

**_Hello, my name is Vitas Hadrian Malfoy._**

Then let the ink dry… and vanish?

_Hello Vitas, my name is Tom Riddle._

"Maria! Get over here!" In his astonishment, Vitas called his sister by her old name and watched her run over.

"What? What happened?" She said quickly, checking to make sure he hadn't hurt himself just in case.

"I wrote a greeting and introduced my self, the ink was drying and, Merlin! It vanished, the writing vanished and then it began to show up again but it was different writing. Maria! It was a boy named Tom Riddle introducing himself!" He replied at top speed.

"Really…? Write to him some more, Harry!" She said, wanting to see for herself.

_**Hello Tom, the date today is the 25th June 1986.**_

They both looked at the page holding their breath as a response formed on the page.

_Really? Time flies when you're stuck in a book doesn't it? Last I checked it was the 13th of July 1945._

_"_1945… Think of all the things he could know M! He lived through World War II and the Dumbledore/Grindewald Battle, think of the things he could know…" Vitas said wide eyed, as he had already read up on wizarding wars, per his sister's request.

"True… how about you let me write to him?" Melantha suggested.

"NO! I mean, sure… Sorry, I just feel really… protective over the book… like I don't want anyone to see it… or read it's secrets…" Vitas shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts and moved to let Melantha sit where he had been.

"Okay… are you sure? I mean if you don't want me to write in it…" Melantha trailed off.

"It's fine sis, write away." He said quietly.

_**Hello Tom, you've talked to my brother Vitas briefly, now it's my turn to introduce myself: I am Melantha Maria Malfoy.**_

She looked challengingly at the page, wondering if it would reply to her… the reply she got seemed almost written in amusement.

_Nice to… write to you Melantha, I have indeed 'met' your brother. How old are the two of you anyway? I was seventeen._

The siblings looked at each other, when Vitas shrugged she went back to writing.

_**I'm eight and my brother is five, many underestimate us… but then they didn't have the upbringing we've had.**_

Melantha stopped and looked as the writing was absorbed in horror, she hadn't meant to write that…

_So young, yet so cynical… and intelligent, I take it the names you gave me are only recent? I would have only given this book to someone I trusted, for a Malfoy to have found this, you two nonetheless, you must be around one of my… friends or their descendants. Were you brought up in an Orphanage or with muggle relatives?_

Melantha didn't bother stopping to look at her brother, she knew what his answer was already, so she wrote back:

_**We were brought up in an orphanage, how did you realize that it was only recently we were… taken in by the Malfoys?**_

_We may be quite similar, I myself grew up in a muggle Orphanage… a horrible place I must say, and by saying such a thing is an understatement. Wouldn't you agree?_

_**I noticed you didn't answer our other question, but I'll let it go. Orphanages… the one we were in The Orphanage of Lost Souls they called it. They were very religious, didn't appreciate our accidental and purpose magic much…**_

_I can imagine… my own day at the blasted place were probably no better than your own, removing the fact that I had to return there each summer until now. I congratulate you on getting a Malfoy's attention enough so that they Blood adopted you both._

**_How did you…?_**

_A Malfoy wouldn't just take someone in, they would blood adopt them as is tradition in Pureblood Society._

_**Our chat is interesting, yet my brother and I have research to do, I think we will be talking again quite soon. Goodbye Tom.**_

_Farewell dear Vitas and Melantha._

_End Flashback_

Yes. Tom had been interesting to talk to over that week, but now Melantha had things to do rather than to ponder upon the matter.

"Draco, how about M for Melantha, that was her old nickname since her old name was Maria!" She heard Vitas say and groaned… she thought she had escaped the thrice-damned thing already!

* * *

**So ****what do you think? Review?**


	10. A Plot and a Letter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the annoying plot bunny that jumps from brain cell to brain cell in the thing I call my head.**

**And thanks to my wonderful beta arya19 for helping with ideas... :)**

* * *

**All that helps us live**

**A Plot… And a Letter**

_July 23rd 1989_

"Okay Snake Boy, Sativ… you remember the plan? Right begin phase one of the plan." Melantha said into her magical walkie-talkie.

"Girl, yes sir!" The other two said into theirs, moving into position for phase one.

"And… three, two, one. Start!" With the signal the other two began their task: Distract Mum and Dad.

Snake boy and Sativ AKA Draco and Vitas ran into the Entrance hall, fighting physically with each other and knocking things over as they went, making enough sound to wake the dead.

"You said!" That was Sativ…

"You said!" And Snake boy…

"All **your fault!**" Sativ…

"**My Fault?** You're the one who!" Snake boy…

"Did what? Knocked over-" Sativ…

"But that was you!" Snake boy…

"No, it wasn't, you idiot!" Sativ…

"Don't call me an idiot, idiot!" Snake boy…

"BOYS! What's going on here! What's all this mess, my vase! And that painting of Abraxas Malfoy! Merlin, what happened here? **Lucius!**" Narcissa entered the argument, trying to separate the boys. When that failed, she cast a spell on her throat and called Lucius, the loud sound caused the two too separate, clutching their ears.

"Vitas, Draco! What have you done! That painting was of my father! Do you know how much that cost? I don't care if it can be fixed with a simple spell, what will you do if when you go to Hogwarts in the future you break something? You don't even know the spell to fix things yet! What do you have to say for yourselves?" Lucius and Narcissa shouted at the two simultaneously.

"We're really sorry… our argument was meaningless we should have known better." Vitas said, looking as sad as possible… a face that always worked on them after he and Melantha had shown them the memory of their time at the Orphanage.

_Flashback… 1986 – A week after V and M settled at Malfoy Manor_

"M, Sativ, Mum says she wants to talk to you in Dad's study." Draco said, wondering into the Library where his siblings were.

"Did she say what it was about?" Vitas said curiously, as they marked their places in their books and put them in their hiding spot (meaning they weren't supposed to be reading those books but were anyway…), the two had discovered a loose floorboard under the table they always used and hid books there that the had been reading.

"No, but I think it's something about the time before you came here…" Draco said cautiously, watching his brother and sister's expressions become blank.

"Thanks for telling us Drake, we'll see you back here later… maybe." Melantha said, her arm around Vitas' shoulders as she led them both out of the Library.

They walked in silence to the study and their expressions remained blank and guarded as they sat down in the study with Lucius and Narcissa.

"So, Narcissa… what is it you wanted with us?" Melantha said, not sure whether to trust them or not with their past… as they were going to ask about it at some point.

"It's alright children, Narcissa and I wouldn't harm you… we were wondering if you would allow us to view your memories of your time at the Orphanage, you can choose not to show us certain parts if you wish…" Said Lucius, knowing that the two probably wanted to keep some secrets to themselves (Secret passages… and stuff).

"How would we show you the memories?" Melantha said, curious but not wanting some adults she barely knew going around in her and her brother's head.

"I'll show you an example." Lucius said getting up and pulling a round… bowl with runes inscribed on the side. Melantha recognised it as a pensive… she had come across a picture of one before.

Lucius put his wand against his head and thought of the time he first met the two and put the memory into the pensive, motioning for Narcissa to go first, then the other two and himself followed her example.

_The four landed in the forest just as Lucius apparated, Melantha and Vitas looked at how they jumped around ready if it was one of the bullies… or worse the matron had found them._

_"Hello there sir, what brings you to the forest?" Maria said to the memory Lucius._

_Narcissa looked at them in approval… they had manners before Lucius had found them… good._

_"And why should I tell a filthy muggle like yourself?" They watched memory-Lucius sneer at them, casting a discreet cleaning charm while memory-Melantha moved in front of memory-Vitas… just in case._

_"Sorry sir, I don't know what a muggle is. Harry and I were just hiding from the people out to get us, we didn't know anyone else knew about this place." Memory-Melantha replied, and this time Narcissa had to ask:_

**"Who taught you two manners?" **_But all she got in reply was a _**'Shhh'**_ from her husband, he was intrigued to watch the memory from a different view point._

_"And what is your name, muggle?" Memory-Lucius replied, putting his wand away with a curious glint in his eye, Narcissa chuckled; he was just like her sometimes with his curiosity._

_"I'm Maria Evans, and this is my brother Harry Evans. We were left at the orphanage when we were younger, sir." Was the reply Memory-Melantha gave._

_"Evans? Are you possibly related to Lily Potter nee Evans? I didn't know there were any others in the family line apart from that muggle Petunia Dursley." Memory-Lucius replied, disgust flittering across his features for a second, the real Melantha and Vitas were amazed at being in the memory… and were waving their hands in front of the memory versions of themselves to see what would happen._

_"I… think Petunia Dursley was my mother… I remember her handing Harry to me when I was three. We were dropped at the orphanage that night." Memory-Melantha said quietly to him, and the others watched memory-Lucius think, anger and curiosity were the main emotions that were see-able on his handsome face. _

_"Oh really? Well that's interesting, what do you two know about magic?" Memory-Lucius asked, coming off as nonchalant as the others looked at the guarded expressions of the memory-children._

_"Sir I think it would be best if you told us your name first. We've told you ours after all, and… well, to us magic is a rather serious matter. You should try not to mock us… Harry can't keep control of his yet." Memory-Melantha said with slight confusion showing through her mask of why she was still talking to the man, the real Melantha was watching Memory-Lucius carefully, wondering if he had cast any spells on them._

**"Okay, we know how it works now, let's leave." **_Vitas said, not wanting to Narcissa to know the following information yet. _

Lucius caught on and soon enough all four were back in the study.

"So… What do you want to know first?" Melantha said, sitting back on her chair with Vitas next to her.

"Well… What kind of punishments did you receive at the Orphanage and what for?" Narcissa asked gently.

Melantha concentrated on the memories of every time they had been punished and why and used Narcissa's wand to bring the memory out of her head, letting out a barely noticeable whimper as she remembered some of the things the Matron had done. Vitas moved next to her and held her hand as she fought to stay calm.

"Shall we enter then?" She said to the elder Malfoys in a monotone voice. Narcissa stared and then entered, the others going in straight after.

**Start of memories (note: violence/whipping in the third memory)**

_The four landed in the memory of when the two were sent to the basement for punishment for the first time._

_"Ma'am, we didn't push them! Harry's magic got out of control!" Memory-Melantha snapped at the Matron._

_"Magic? You kids think that your "magic" made you hurt those kids?" The matron said, with a strange expression on her face._

_"Our magic didn't make us hurt them! It only defended us because the older kids kept hurting us!" Memory-Melantha said determinedly._

_" Oh? And if they were hurting you then where's your injuries? Did your "magic" heal you?" The matron mocked, clearly fed up._

_"Yes! Our magic pushed them away, and then healed us, why wont you believe me?" Memory-Melantha said._

_"Young lady, if that is what you believe then you can spend some nights in the basement. You think you have magic? Then we'll just have to lash it out of you wont we?" Said the matron with a cruel smile on her face._

_"Ma'am we do 'ave magic, it's w'at makes us spe'ial!" Said Memory-Vitas as he defended his sister._

_"Really, then you can join her in the basement can't you?" The matron laughed at them as she dragged them: a mere three-year-old, and a six-year-old into a dark basement and closed the door._

_"I'll be back at dawn with someone else who has a 'special' talent to help you get rid of that magic of yours!" She laughed as she walked away, all the children could do was hold onto each other and hope it would be any worse…_

_**Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other in disbelief as the memory faded and changed.**_

_It was obvious that the two memory-children had fallen asleep crying as they woke up when the door opened_

_"… Devil's spawn… hurt… children… our of control… need… punishment… lash… whip?" Were the words that the young children heard, as well as those invading the memory. It seemed that Memory-Melantha had managed to realize what was about to happen from those words, as she picked Harry up and moved as far into the corner and away from the light as possible, she willed herself and Harry to be invisible also._

_The adult Malfoys were amazed that at the age she had been, Melantha had managed a wandless and wordless Disillusionment charm._

_"Come out, come out little children, I'm not going to hurt you much." The other person said, the last word coming out as a whisper._

_Slowly, while holding Memory-Vitas' hand, Memory-Melantha edged along the wall towards the stairs hoping that her magic could keep the spell up for long enough… if she got to the passage near here in time…_

_There was a crash as she knocked over a paint tin and she picked up her brother and ran to the other side of the room._

_Memory-Melantha held Memory-Vitas close to her side while chanting a plea to any gods out there in her mind._

_"I know you're in here somewhere kids. If you don't come out now we'll come back later… maybe you'll be good children and take you're punishment after a good few hours in here on your own…" The matron sneered and left._

_The two sighed in relief when she was gone but they realized their chance was gone, Maria wouldn't be able to do magic like that again for 48 hours… they would have no choice but to be whipped by these people…_

_****__At the end of the memory, Melantha and Vitas had moved closer to each other as they knew which memory was coming next._

___The four watched as the two children slept on the floor, then the door opened at the top of the stairs. Narcissa stood with her husband hoping she wasn't about to see what she thought she was going to... she looked worriedly at the two memory-children's sleeping forms and was filled with dread as they continued sleeping._

___The Matron and her accomplice moved forward, each picking up a child and moving them so they were on opposite sides of the room._

___Narcissa was outraged but calmed as the children began to wake, hoping that somehow they would get out of there in time._

___"Well, hello there little kiddies. You've been very, very naughty, lying to the Matron and then hiding to try and escape your punishment! Very naughty indeed, what do we do with naughty children Ma'am?" The man said in a rough voice, filled with loathing... he had obviously been told that they thought they had magic... and he probably hated such things._

___"We whip them! So they don't do it again, hopefully they won't try anything freaky to try and escape their punishment this time... nasty, horrible, little freaks..." The Matron said as she took off memory-Vitas' shirt and made him stand in front of the wall with his back towards her._

___The man did the same with memory-Melantha, instead making her face her brother, so the girl would have to watch her brother's punishment first._

_Lucius made to move forward to stop them, but then realized it was a memory and couldn't do anything as the Matron took out a whip._

_"No! Please, Ma'am it wasn't his fault... Leave him alone! He's only three! Stop! Please!" Memory-Melantha screamed at the Matron as she was held back, watching her brother's back split open by the whip with blood going down his back. Narcissa allowed a small tear make it's way down her cheek as she listened to her son's screams of pain, and her daughter's pleas for them to leave him alone._

_When Memory-Vitas' collapsed after the twenty-second lash, the real Melantha screamed out 'No!' at the same time as the Memory version of herself did. That was when the elder Malfoy's noticed that the two were shaking, and Melantha looked ready to kill the adults of the memory. Vitas was staring at memory-Melantha, there were no tears on his face either though he couldn't seem to stop staring at the memory-version of his sister, he moved forward as the Matron gave the man the whip; whispering for them to stop over and over as they began whipping his sister._

_That was when the Lucius decided they had all seen enough._

**End of memories**

As soon as they were out of the memory, Melantha moved to Vitas and held him as tightly in her arms as when she had first held him... not letting Lucius or Narcissa near them, her magic creating a shield around them.

Lucius and Narcissa swore to themselves that day to never let them be hurt like that again as they remembered Vitas' face when his sister was harmed...

And that was how Vitas' could get out of anything by using his 'Sad face'.

_End Flashback_

Narcissa sighed as she saw Vitas using that face and Draco looking like an innocent angel... those two could always get past her...

"AHHHH! HELP!" Everyone jumped up as they heard Melantha shout out... then backed away as she came into view with feathers in her hair being chased by the family owls!

Then Lucius moved foward as she slipped and started to fall down the stairs, it seemed that she would end up in Saint Mungo's but a blue shield surrounded her as she started to fall, and Lucius turned to the culprit... Vitas.

"How many times have me and Narcissa told you not to use magic unless we say you can!" He shouted, although he was glad that Melantha was unharmed as she came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

"Merlin! That was awesome, which spell did you use? I have to try that again!" Melantha said as she ran over to Vitas.

"Melantha Maria Malfoy! You will be doing no such thing!" Narcissa shouted, although her shout was ignored as Melantha discreetly showed her brother's the parchment hidden in her robes.

"Errrm... Look an owl!" M shouted as a distraction, while snake boy ran off with the parchment to hide in their room... M, Sativ and Snake boy had discovered all of the secret passages in Malfoy manor over the past three years... Very helpful.

And then, although Melantha had only said it as a distraction an owl flew in and dropped a letter in Melantha's lap... and she gasped when she saw what it was.

Her Hogwarts Letter had finally arrived.

* * *

**So ****what do you think? Review?**


	11. More Plotting and Nightly Wanderings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the annoying plot bunny that jumps from brain cell to brain cell in the thing I call my head.**

**And thanks to my wonderful beta arya19 for helping with ideas... :)**

* * *

**All that helps us live**

**More Plotting and Nightly Wanderings**

"… Oh Darkness… It's really here! I finally got my Hogwarts letter! I'll be able to finally see that library…" Melantha said, stars appearing in her eyes at the end of her sentence.  
"Typical M! You just got your _Hogwarts Letter_, and all you're thinking about is the Library!" Draco AKA Snake boy said, acting as if he had been there the entire time.

Meanwhile Vitas asked him in sign language (they had started teaching him it a few weeks after they had met) if he had put the Parchment in a secure place, Draco signalled back 'Yes'.

"Well… it looks like we are going to Diagon Alley today…" Narcissa said as she looked through the list of school equipment.

"Mum, can't we go tomorrow? We have things planned for today…" Melantha said quietly, looking up innocently through her dark lashes at her Mother.

"Fine, but tomorrow you have to control your brothers… Darkness knows what trouble they would get up to in Diagon Alley, did you know that the Joke Shop has been expanded?" Narcissa said, summoning a house-elf to clean up the mess that had been created from the earlier trouble.

"I'll look after them…" Melantha said evasively, "Has Zonko's really been expanded?"

"Yes, your father saw the shop the other day when he was in Diagon Alley, apparently there were loads of children there… as well as those _Weasleys_." Narcissa said, ready to go into a full-blown rant about the Red-haired family.

"Yes, well we need to go do some… _stuff_, I'll talk with you later mother." And with that Melantha left, the other two gone ahead at the signal: _stuff_.

Melantha strode through the corridors of Malfoy Manor, making sure that her Mother was talking to her father, peeking into the study and seeing them pouring a glass of fire-whisky; she grinned and continued her journey.

Checking that the silencing charm on her shoes and clothing was still in place, she entered a secret passage and ended up in their secret room… they knew for a fact no one had found it since 1820, so they didn't need to worry about their parents finding out what was going on.

The room had once been quarters for their many-times-great-grandfather, he had a portrait in there and had told them the history of the Malfoy Clan, it had surprised them to know that they were descended from Slytherin's sister… even more surprised to learn that Ravenclaw had **two** daughters, one of which who married a man named Arthur Evans… eventually ending up with Lily Evans and Petunia Evans…

Meaning that all three of the Malfoy children were potential Slytherin heirs and two of them (Melantha and Vitas) could be the heirs of Ravenclaw… the latter of course, not as surprising as the news about the Malfoy Lineage.

The portrait had taught them things that their tutors, Severus Snape and Regulus Black, would not teach them, including the fact that their Father had put blood glamours on them… it made their eyes look silver to anyone outside the Malfoy family.

They had learned that anyone in the Malfoy Clan that was tuned to the wards could apparate on the grounds and had set to learning it the previous year, succeeding at different times: Melantha grasped the concept quickest, apparating around the manor after a mere month of learning how, Vitas came next, a few weeks after Melantha, then it was Draco who managed it two days after Vitas.

The portrait also told them about the books in his study, which they found and studied intently, anything they didn't understand was noted to ask the Malfoy portrait; who seemed to be a fountain of knowledge.

Draco had matured since they had met him, of course he hadn't been through what they had… they wished it on no one, but at least his maturity made him see sense when it came to their studies… Darkness only knew that he had been a spoiled brat when they had first met. Ah, good memories, straightening Draco out and disillusioning him was cruel but necessary.

"Snake boy, Sativ, report!" Melantha said as soon as they were secure in the study.

"Yes M! The distraction went perfectly, our acting skills improved with that scene we did out there… I mean who would actually believe that me and Sativ could get into a fight? Oh right, anyone not us." Snake boy said sarcastically, grinning at the remembrance of all their planning for that one scene.

"Mother and Father didn't suspect a thing, and your distraction went perfectly, well timed… although why were the owls chasing you?" Vitas/Sativ said seriously.

"Oh, well you see, I got into Father's study without any mishaps and I grabbed the plans, duplicated them and started to leave with nothing out of place… but we forgot something." Melantha said, thinking about how that fact could have seriously messed up their plans.

"You don't mean…" Vitas gasped as he realized what she meant.

"Yes, yes I do. The ward that stops anyone other than Lucius taking original papers out of his study… we didn't ever find any information on it so we forgot it… however, now I know what it does. I'm guessing that since I register with the ward as Lucius' child it didn't harm me… much, but I'm also guessing that it could have dropped me anywhere around the manor, I just so happened to end up in the owlery. I did take the plans though, so that doesn't matter, a sore bum wont stop me… nor will owl droppings." She finished, grimacing as she remembered falling straight into a pile of… yeah you get the idea.

"So what do you think would happen if someone not registered with the ward managed to break their way in and steal any documents…?" Draco said.

"Well… I'm guessing whatever it is, it isn't pleasant, the fact that we couldn't find any information points to the fact that it isn't just a mild Dark Arts ward, I'm thinking along the lines of a paralysis spell combined with that spell that ties people up with ropes… only in a more violent/sadistic way." Vitas said, thinking of some of the darker wards they had come across in their research…

"Do you know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking that we never have the 'luck' to find out." Draco said, pulling a book from a shelf, revealing a handprint behind it.

He pressed his hand into the making and winced slightly as it took a blood sample before allowing them admission to their planning room… they may know that the elder Malfoys hadn't yet discovered the room, but it wouldn't do for them to stumble eloquently upon it and find out all of their secrets.

"Right so the plans have the details of Vitas' party on the 31st, the people attending, the wards that will be up etcetera… So Snake boy can make a bullet point list of the details of the evening," Melantha requested/ordered, "Sativ you can do research the wards and I'll do a basic background check on those attending… if we're going to pull off our plan we need to know if anyone has any abilities that will be able to discover our absence from the party."

With that the three went off with a task in mind, going to other rooms they had discovered and checking the information there as well.

* * *

_Several hours later… 9 O'clock in the evening_

"Good night Snake boy, remember to note down what you need to get done tomorrow." Melantha stated quietly as she passed him on the way to her room, which helpfully had a secret passage to every bedroom in the manor… the disadvantage being that she couldn't access the passages once she left them without returning to her bedroom…

"Of course M, have a good evening." Draco said with a smirk, knowing that his sister wouldn't be in bed for a few hours yet.

She also passed Vitas but they only traded smirks and an acknowledging nod of the head, the two were closer to the Malfoy's than anyone other than themselves but they stayed three steps ahead just in case… life had taught them that unfortunately. When they were first adopted by the Malfoy's, that week at Malfoy house had been more than just learning, they had hatched a plan there… it was to make the Malfoys fond of them and keep any thoughts of harming them out of their heads. They were respectful and polite but acted slightly petulant and childish to take away suspicion… a sad thing, but when Melantha thought back to their petty argument of staying in Malfoy house Library and what could have happened if Lucius viewed them as the thing he abhorred: Muggles/Light wizards… it was sort of better to be paranoid and one (or more) steps ahead. Unlike Draco they had researched their parents history: Lucius Malfoy had been, and probably still was, a vicious Death Eater indeed, nothing else need be said.

Melantha reached her room and changed into her night outfit, for when she walked the passages at night to check around for anything new… she wore a black long-sleeve top and black slacks with a thin robe… it helped her blend into the shadows to hide from patrolling 'Hell Elves' as she nicknamed them, probably because they always suspected her and had caught her a few times… annoying things they were.

Listening to make sure no one was going to be walking along the corridor outside her room anytime soon, she made her way across the room, as stealthy as a snake in long grass. Stopping for a minute just to be cautious, she listened carefully as she slowly opened the passage and slipped through into the shadows.

She made her way instinctually to her parents room to ensure they wouldn't be leaving it soon… nope they were in there… kissing of all things, Melantha let out a silent sigh and placed the stone she had moved to see them, back in place.

Next stop: Draco's room, it never failed to amuse her that Snake boy's room was decorated in silver and blue instead of silver and green… strange boy, he even had some red and gold… she would swear it. Seeing that he was writing in his research planner, she grinned and moved on, noting to herself that she needed to speak with Vitas about something.

Melantha wondered along the dark passages with a small amount of light illuminating her path (a wandless lumos charm) and found that there was another door nearby… that hadn't been there the night before. She frowned and cautiously opened the door enough for her to see inside… her eyes widened as she realized what was inside.

* * *

**I totally am evil enough to leave that as a cliffhanger. Review? Inspire me to write the next chapter?**


	12. Realization

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the annoying plot bunny that jumps from brain cell to brain cell in the thing I call my head.**

**I do realize this is my shortest chapter yet, but with school starting back up, chapters are likely to be limited to one a week...**

******Thanks as always to my beta arya19 :)**  


* * *

**All that helps us live**

Realization

_She frowned and cautiously opened the door enough for her to see inside… her eyes widened as she realized what was inside._

Red eyes snapped open in the darkness as the door opened and glared at the young Malfoy girl… then he smirked as she closed the door and walked away, he still had it.

Voldemort then frowned as he thought of how she had finally caught up with him; it had been the year before when he reached Malfoy Manor. Since then he had taken to observing the Malfoy family while hiding in the shadows, he had to admit… by the time they were seventeen, the girl and the boy that looked more like a Black would be very powerful, he had already witnessed them practicing wandless magic and leaning… a lot of magical theory, for lack of word to describe the amount of research the children did.

Though young Draco wasn't as powerful, he would be perfect for recruiting, raids and such… maybe he would be like his father: The Ice Prince of Slytherin? The other boy intrigued him though; at times he would just sit or stand somewhere his eyes scanning the room before looking into the shadows… and smirking at him. The boy couldn't have seen him then though, he had used what little power he had in the form he was to create a glamour around him… to make it seem like it was just shadows.

The three worked well together though, their plan earlier had completely fooled the elder Malfoy's and had been entertaining to watch, the girl was very Slytherin… although seemed a bit too Ravenclaw, it made him wonder what houses the three would end up in when they went to Hogwarts.

Little did Voldemort know he would be finding out first-hand.

* * *

"Sativ… Sativ, wake up!" Melantha whispered harshly, pushing her brother to get him up quicker, she needed to talk to him…

"I'm awake… what's wrong?" Vitas said, becoming serious when he saw his sister's face.

"Voldemort… he's here, in the manor. I just saw him and he… he has these glowing red eyes; they look like yours… only red and filled with more darkness. He's in spirit form, but we know how to bring him back, and oh my Darkness I just saw him for the first time!" They both stood up and half-ran over to a secret passage that lead to where they kept the diary, in their excitement though, they forgot to close either of the passages and they were followed.

"Move faster! We need to tell Tom now!" Vitas hissed at her (in English), wanting to write to the piece of soul he had become so fond of… it was strange when he thought about it though, Voldemort had killed his parents… yet he was had been bound to him as a potential partner. Once Voldemort was back, he would know of the mark Vitas had and would probably seek him out to begin courting him to his side… although not proper courtship until he was fourteen, it would most likely be gifts, such as books or teaching him things, like a mentor. Especially with Melantha going to Hogwarts, she would only need the diary with her for one night before sending it back to him for Voldemort to return…

**_Tom! Guess what? Voldemort is in the manor, everything will be able to go to plan in September… _**

_Hello you two, I thought you had forgotten about me, we haven't talked in weeks._

**_Yes, we are sorry about that, but Voldemort is here! With the magical energy you've collected from us over the past few years, you'll only need a night at Hogwarts to be able to merge with your spirit form and return… with more power than before, courtesy of Dumbledore *smirk*_**

_Brilliant! But first you need to smuggle me to Hogwarts, when you go to Diagon Alley to get your wand, you'll be able to cast the Advanced Glamour over my prison, that way you can carry me around without even Lucius suspecting it, you could disguise me as a book from Flourish and Blotts or anything else that comes to mind._

**_Okay, do you think we should speak to Voldemort? Tell him of our plan to help you return?_**

_Why not let me speak with my older self, he followed you here._

At that the two spun around and, when they saw Voldemort, bowed to the spirit and spoke to him.

"Lord Voldemort… Simply brilliant to find you alive, your… younger self would like to speak with you. My name is Vitas Hadrian Malfoy." Vitas said as a way of introduction.

"And I am Melantha Maria Malfoy, I apologize for interrupting your rest earlier, I did not know you were in that room." Melantha said to the spirit.

They both moved out of the way and watched as Voldemort in spirit form absorbed Tom's words and disappeared inside the book.

"That is amazing, I wonder what magic they used to make that work?" Vitas said to Melantha, eyes slightly wider than normal in awe.

"Vitas! Voldemort followed me, so that means the passages are still open. Stay here and I'll go close them." She said as she realized their mistake, she could only hope no one had been in there and discovered them.

Vitas watched her form disappear in the shadows, and moved over to the diary, curious about the magic it had. When he saw the page though, he wished he had stayed where he had been. A picture of Tom Riddle was drawn in ink on the page, it looked up at him and beckoned him… without realizing what he had done until to late, he put his hand with the courtship mark down onto the page and was sucked into the diary.

* * *

**Review? Inspire me to write the next chapter?**


	13. Well Won't this be interesting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the annoying plot bunny that jumps from brain cell to brain cell in the thing I call my head.**

**I am so sorry guys, teachers are from the order of flaming chickens and hate me because I'm on the dark side, or at least the homework they set seems to hate me... not even a month into year nine and I've had like 40 pieces of homework already... it sucks dumbledore's lemon drops...**

******Thanks as always to my beta arya19 :)**  


* * *

**All that helps us live**

Well… Won't this be interesting?

"Hello Vitas, nice to finally see you in… a form of sorts." Said Tom, smirking at the spirit Voldemort; who was watching the interaction.

"Tom? Why did you bring me here? What magic is this, that you can bring corporeal and non-corporeal beings into the diary? Will we be able to leave again?" Vitas asked, speaking almost to quickly for Voldemort to understand what was being said.

"Calm down, little raven, your questions will be answered soon, first we should answer his questions. Voldemort?" Tom said to Vitas, pulling him to his side and looking up at Voldemort.

"I'm rather curious as well at how you brought us in here, I thought that I only made it so that I could hide within here when in danger… or to talk to you about any information you may have gathered." Came Voldemort's reply, written on the wall as ink since he was still non-corporeal, Tom smirked at Voldemort.

"I've been gathering power for fifty year, I am able to create new functions for the… diary, and you will be able to leave as well." Tom explained, directing the last part to Vitas before he could repeat his question from earlier.

"Well, then how is the Malfoy boy able to be in here?" Voldemort asked.

"Well, the answer to that is complicated and easy at the same time." Tom said, looking down at Vitas who was watching the interaction with… eyes that were way too intelligent for an eight year old. Voldemort merely looked at them; if he were corporeal he would've raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Young Vitas here has been chosen by Caliga and Aduro to be our future consort. His mark allows us to know if he is in danger and acts a bit like the dark mark, it is a portkey that can get him through any wards to get to us or us to get to him. It warns off others that he is already taken, if anyone touches him with thoughts of making him theirs… lets just say it wont be a pretty sight." Tom eventually said, smirking as he pulled Vitas' mark into view.

After the statement and confirmation of seeing the mark on the boy's hand, the shadow that was Voldemort was stunned, he had thought that They had wanted him to stay forever alone… yet They had picked him a consort… why?

Tom must have guessed his thoughts as the sixteen year old version of him smirked and asked Vitas to stand in full view of Voldemort so the older version of himself could, in a way, legilimise Vitas so that he could absorb all of the boy's memories and understand why Vitas had been picked. Every time Vitas wrote to Tom, the horcrux got all of his memories anyway; it was only fair that the older version of him have the same… privilege as Tom had.

Voldemort could have gasped as he 'touched' the mark on Vitas' hand, it was overwhelming and completely amazing… then it stopped and he felt as if he had known the boy all his life, he knew every detail of Vitas' life… and wasn't it ironic that he had been Harry 'Evans'. Darkness! He had even seen himself kill Lily Potter once more!

He was about to ask Tom a question when words appeared on the wall of their room:

**TOM! Has Vitas somehow gotten into the diary with you and Voldemort? I went to close the secret passages and when I got back he was gone, if he is in there… How the hell did that happen? Can he get out?**

**_Melantha! It's me Vitas… wow this is weird, did you know that I'm not actually writing to you but it's my thoughts that are projecting what I mean to say to you? Tom says that I'll be able to get out and so will Voldemort, I'll be with you soon._**

Outside of the diary, Melantha sighed in relief. When she saw Vitas gone, she had panicked for a second before her Slytherin and Ravenclaw heritage caught up with her. She came to the conclusion that, somehow, Vitas had managed to get into the diary as Voldemort had done. Mentally, she had slapped him for that, he didn't even know the consequences yet, or whether he would be stuck in there! Then again, neither did she, though she hadn't been the one to get pulled inside a book…

She was jolted out of her thoughts when a black mist slowly rose out of the book, followed by the shape of… Vitas! That meant that the mist had been Voldemort, What had Tom and Vitas told him in there?

She was about to reprimand Vitas and then demand all details of his little adventure when words appeared in the book:

_Melantha, it was not Vitas' fault he was in the book, it is mine. The mark on his hand allows him access along with Voldemort inside of here, which happens to have a privacy charm on it; you can't pester him about what happened. If you wish to know, ask me._

Melantha closed her mouth from where she had been about to speak and decided to watch Voldemort instead, she didn't know much about his abilities as a… wraith/ghost/shadow of his former self, although they were going to restore him the night after she went to Hogwarts… it wouldn't do to know only what she knew about Tom and nothing about this older version of him…

_The Next Morning…_

"Morning Mother." Melantha said as she came down the stairs, her brothers trailing after her.

"Melantha darling, are you ready for our trip to Diagon Alley? Merlin, it seems like only yesterday when you joined our family!" Narcissa said, with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I'm ready, in fact I've been ready for over an hour now, but it's taken me that amount of time to drag the brothers from hell out of bed." Melantha replied, a practiced scowl in place on her face. (oh yeah, rhyming!)

Narcissa smiled at the three and charmed a knut to be their portkey as, at 9:25am. the four Malfoys disappeared to prepare Melantha for her first year of Hogwarts.

* * *

**Review? Inspire me to write the next chapter?**


	14. Diagon Alley, Weasleys and Wands

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the annoying plot bunny that jumps from brain cell to brain cell in the thing I call my head.**

**Hey a nice long chapter this time! To make up for the long absence before chapter 13 and becuase chapter 15 probably wont be out for a while... ^^; I'll try my best though if you keep feeding me reviews :P**

******Thanks as always to my beta arya19 :)**  


* * *

**All that helps us live**

Diagon Alley, Weasleys and Wands

'Who knew that a simple visit to Diagon Alley could be so tiring?' thought Vitas as he observed Draco's and Melantha's 'argument'.

At the exact point when his parents were fully distracted, Vitas slipped away and observed the Weasley twins who were due to start Hogwarts that year. It had been interesting to meet them in Flourish and Blotts earlier, he had been in the 'Dark' Section of the shop, searching for any books he and his siblings could find useful when he had seen them browsing the shelves as well.

_Flashback_

_'Occlumency for beginners? Useless, there are better books in Malfoy Library…' Vitas thought, looking at the shelves containing books about mind magics… it was pitiful, there were hardly enough to fill the shelf._

_"Quick, if mum catches… dark… should be… NO! Damn, what…okay…" Was the snippets of conversation that Vitas heard from where he was standing, seeing two shadows about to come round the corner, he hid in the shadows._

_To his surprise, it was the Weasley twins, Fred and George… interesting. What would two light children, especially Weasley children, be doing in the dark section of the shop? Making a decision that could end up being lucrative, Vitas stepped out of the shadows._

_"Hello there, I am Vitas Malfoy. Might I enquire as to what you are searching for?" He said, watching as they turned with surprisingly fast reflexes and grabbed the wands that they had obviously decided to get before the rest of their supplies._

_"Calm down, I mean no harm." Vitas continued, with a small, amused smile on his face._

_ The twins stared at the eight-year-old before them and wondered how the hell a small child such as him could speak with more eloquence than their own parents… then they grinned and put their wands away, moving to his sides and putting one arm each around his shoulders._

_"Vitas Malfoy, you say? We didn't know that old Lucy boy had any kids other than the snotty brat Draco-" Fred started saying, Vitas mentally snorted at their description of Snake boy._

_"Especially not a child such as yourself-"George continued._

_"So how did you come to be a ward of the Malfoys?" The two finished together._

_Vitas grinned, it was obvious that the two were intelligent, just from their few actions and words, he would be surprised if they didn't go into Slytherin, but then a true snake (or snakes in their case) would be able to hide themselves among lions. This meeting would be worth mentioning to Melantha…_

_"You are Fred and George Weasley I presume?" Vitas said, sidestepping their question – metaphorically speaking._

_"At your service-" Fred seemed to start their speech each time._

_"Young dark one-" While George continued it._

_"Since you seem worthy of our attention." And they finished it together._

_End Flashback_

Yes, the conversation that had followed that had been interesting as well, they had decided to stay in contact with each other, and Vitas had informed them that Melantha would be attending Hogwarts also that year, they had simply grinned and seemed to understand what he had been saying underneath that simple statement. Then they both seemed to slip away as serpents do and before Molly Weasley could finish questioning her husband about where the two were, they pretended to have been with their younger sister the entire time- definite Slytherin material.

Vitas wandlessly levitated a stone and made it bump the two on their shoulders, they didn't slip out of their acting as perfect light children for a second and while one distracted everyone the other turned to him and winked at him. Vitas grinned back, content in the knowledge that he had two allies aside from his sister going to Hogwarts that year.

Then he got back to the Malfoy family just in time as they entered the Magical Menagerie, Vitas signalled to the other two what he had seen the twins doing and his sibling replied back by smiling, acknowledging that they also had two new allies.

The three looked at the different animals while their parents watched them, Melantha decided on a white snowy owl and Draco an owl that was coloured black like a raven. Vitas meanwhile, decided to look at the reptiles, after all, when he and Draco went to Hogwarts they could use his owl to contact their parents, so he didn't need to get an owl.

As soon as he entered the reptile room, he noted that all the snakes started hissing excitedly, then he remembered that all snakes respected Voldemort as he was a Parselmouth… so they must have sensed him being Voldemort's mate and assumed- correctly – that he was a Parselmouth as well.

He looked around at the variety of snakes and saw a small serpent whose scales shimmered like moonlight – a silvery luminescence that was very alluring. The manager supervising the room looked alarmed as he went towards the small snake and said:

"Mr Malfoy, are you sure you want **_that _**one? She is small, but very deadly and has killed her past thirteen owners as soon as she was taken out of the shop." The man moved forward, probably to pull him back if the snake so much as looked his way. Vitas rolled his eyes and then smirked at the indignant reply of the small snake.

~Of course I killed My past owners, you imbecile! They weren't my humans and I am not stupid, I know who my human is! Little green eyed Malfoy over there is, the descendant of Slytherin and Ravenclaw!~

Vitas was content that the snake was clever but still couldn't contain his urge to ask how the snake knew.

~Young snakeling, how did you know that it is I who is your human and how do you know of my lineage and family?~

~The answer is simple and complicated raven boy, ssso I will tell you after I meet your fellow nest matesss.~ The snake said, looking with a knowing gaze up at him.

True to Vitas' prediction, the manager, who seemed terrified, pulled him away from the cage as soon as his familiar looked up at him with her unusual blue eyes.

"Imbecile! Let go of me, she is my familiar!" Vitas hissed out in English, annoyed that he had been pulled away from his snake.

The manager had become more terrified in that second, as for a moment, the manager could have sworn it was you-know-who before him, as he was before the man had killed his wife and daughter, and stuttered out an apology before catering to whatever the Malfoys wanted before they left the shop. Giving them discounts and Vitas' familiar for free, as they left the shop the three Malfoy children laughed about how pathetic the manager was, and the manager collapsed to the floor in relief, closing the shop for the rest of the day.

* * *

Soon enough the Malfoy family arrived at Ollivander's the children smirked at each other and nodded, having concocted a plan to get all three of them wands in this one trip without many protest from their parents… and hopefully they could rid the wands of the ministry trace as well.

"Lucius Malfoy, Vine and Hungarian Horntail heart string, twelve inches- how is your wand serving you?" said the man that had to be Ollivander. He was a strange man, with white wispy hair and silver eyes, seemingly old, yet more graceful and young than anyone in the room.

"And Narcissa Malfoy too! Oak and veela hair soaked in the blood of a Kneazle, ten inches. Is your wand still functioning well?" The man seemed ecstatic at seeing the wand again, not unusual since Narcissa's wand was rather odd – a good thing in Ollivander's mind.

"Our wands are as fine as the day we bought them, but we are not here to discuss that…" Lucius said, and Melantha took her cue to introduce herself.

"Mr Ollivander, A pleasure to meet you, my name is Melantha Malfoy." She said, nodding her head in acknowledgement of him being more powerful than her at the current time.

"Dark flower? Interesting, you are here for your first wand I assume. People such as you are always such fun to sell to! After all, the wand that chooses the witch or wizard can be very fussy and… well, those who have been blood adopted have fussier wands…" He said, moving away into the sea of shelves containing wands. Melantha and Vitas raised a brow at each other wondering what the man had been going on about.

He came back carrying three boxes, and motioned for her to come forward. Then the man frowned and beckoned again, Vitas realized that he and Draco had been summoned as well and dragged himself and Draco over to the table.

"I want each of you to try these wands." He said, the children wondered if he knew of their plan, "These are the oldest wands in my shop and haven't been bought because they are the fussiest of the bunch."

He opened the pale blue boxes carefully, as they were old and lay them down on the desk; he picked up the first one and handed it to Melantha.

"Hazel wood and demiguise hair, ten inches, an excellent wand for most neutral magics and particularly magics to hide oneself." He said.

Melantha waved it and set Ollivander's robes on fire, the robes somehow put themselves, she raised an eyebrow in question and he explained.

"My robes have been caught on fire so many times that I decided to just put a fireproofing charm on them." Melantha nodded and passed the wand to Vitas.

Vitas waved the wand and somewhere in the shop something broke, the sound of glass breaking was loud enough for those outside the shop to stop and make sure there wasn't an attack on the inside by looking through the window.

Vitas smiled and apologized before passing the wand onto Draco, who waved it, the room seemed to let out a collective sigh as nothing was broken…. A wave of silver and green sparks shot out the end and dance around the room before disappearing, it was clear that the wand had chosen Draco.

Those in the room clapped politely and Draco hurried over to Lucius and Narcissa to show them the wand.

"Lovely! That wand always was an interesting combination; I think we can expect you to do well at Hogwarts, young Mr Malfoy. Now Miss Malfoy, try this one: Willow. Coated in the blood of a rare magical raven, with the feather of said raven as a core, eleven inches. This wand belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw's great-grand-daughter." Ollivander said, and again the room held it's breath… then sighed in relief as nothing was destroyed and a shower of dark blue and, curiously, black sparks formed the shape of a raven in flight before disappearing.

Ollivander was practically jumping up and down in delight, before he ran off and grabbed a book with the title: _Secrets of Ravens._

"This is a unique book, there are no other copies of it. Originally written by Helena Ravenclaw (Rowena's daughter) including everything she did in her life, it was later found by her daughter who added to it until her death, it was found with a note saying to keep the book and the wand until the next owner of the wand came to collect it! It is rumoured that Adriana Ravenclaw was a seer and noted all of her visions in the book as well… though I cannot read it for I am not of Ravenclaw descent." Ollivander said this all very quickly and every single Malfoy was shocked that Melantha had gotten the book… it had been mere vague rumours that the book had even existed at all until then….

Melantha then did the one thing that no one who knew her would think she would ever do, she fainted. Vitas managed to half-catch her and Ollivander helped him move her over to a couch that Lucius conjured.

"Well, I suppose that this wand may belong to you Mr Malfoy, your brother and sister got the other two. I have pondered upon it's existence for many years, it was actually only created several decades ago. I remember making it at the request of… Tom Marvolo Riddle. He watched me make it, being sure that it was the most beautiful wand I had created, adding his own magic so that it could only be had by his…" Ollivander stopped talking and had gone very pale, like he had seen a ghost… He looked at something only he could see, before suddenly he looked at Vitas, piercing him with those silver eyes, as if he was looking into Vitas' very soul.

Ollivander didn't pick up the wand as he had done for the other two, but picked up the box holding the wand, then he offered it to Vitas… the wand was beautiful of that there was no doubt… Vitas felt a strange pull towards it, his heart beat faster and it was like what had happened with the diary, he reached out for it without knowing what he was doing… and picked up the most beautiful and balanced wand known to wand makers over the world…

* * *

**Review? Inspire me to write the next chapter?**


	15. Like This, Like That

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the annoying plot bunny that jumps from brain cell to brain cell in the thing I call my head.**

**Hey, I had a comment about the nicknames for the three ickle malfoy kids, I know that the names aren't really nicknames if you use the dictionary definition, but you could assume that there was a scene you didnt see in which each of them came up with a name and it stuck... plus Snake Boy is an excellent ninja code name if I do say so myself :P Sorry for any questions I dont answer, with school work I have a tendency to forget so... ^^; Forgive me?**

******Thanks as always to my beta arya19 :)**  


* * *

**All that helps us live**

Like This, Like That

"Sometimes it works this way, and sometimes it works that way, but most of the time these things work out in an odd theatrical way in which nobody understands except for the one whom thought of it first… Understand?" Vitas said in his yes-I-so-did-just-speak-a-million-miles-times-faster-than-your-thought-process-can-think-my-words-voice.

Melantha, Draco, Lucius and Narcissa looked at him as if he was out of his mind.

"Err… What?" Draco said eloquently.

"In simpler terms… I have no idea how the hell it works." He said, grinning, as everyone was too busy trying to stop his or her perfect façade from dropping to scold him for his use of language.

While everyone was confused he thought back to earlier that day when he got his wand…

_It was the same feeling as when he had been drawn to the book, he saw the wand and couldn't stop himself from moving forward… he picked up the wand and swished it through the air in a perfect arc. Avada Kedavra green and crimson red sparks danced in the air in front of them, it was as mesmerising as watching a particularly beautiful sunset, except much more sentimental, you could feel hope and unrequited love in the air as the sparks imitated the image of a green kitten and red jaguar cub played before the sparks dissipated._

_Everyone abandoned any etiquette they knew and stared open-mouthed at Vitas, who had his eyes closed with a small content smile on his face… he looked like a young angel who had fallen asleep standing up. He opened his eyes and somehow the sparkling emerald had tints of crimson on the outer part of his iris, he signalled to Melantha, too fast for Draco to read, and they both obliviated everyone in the room except for themselves._

It was strange and they had quickly come up with an explanation as to why the adults and Draco couldn't remember Vitas getting his wand, the story was that he hadn't been a match for the wand that belonged to the soul mate of Tom Riddle and had gotten and Ivory and dragon heart-string wand instead, then just as the Malfoy's were about to pay, the wand that Vitas "hadn't" been a match for, fell onto the floor and when Melantha bent down to pick it up, there was a magical explosion that erased the adults memories…

It was obvious that everyone bought the story except Draco as later on he had question them on whether that was the truth or not, knowing them better than anyone else. They had told him that their story was true and he had trusted their word… still naïve enough to trust them… a shame but it suited their needs.

"Melantha, do you know how it works?" Vitas said innocently… too innocently.

"If I did do you think I would tell you?" Melantha said with her eyebrow raised, meaning that she meant did he think she would tell him with everyone else around.

"Fine, keep your secret then… you… Hufflepuff!" He winked at her and ran, while she shouted in indignation and ran after him. The other three Malfoys stood in the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor silently for a few seconds before, when a shout was heard from some random part of the manor, they all segregated away to go and whatever it was that the three felt like doing… in the adult's case, it was to find some alcohol… fast.

Meanwhile, Vitas ran gracefully down a secret passage way, looking more like he was flying that running and hardly making a sound, Melantha doing the same a few feet behind him, though she wasn't angry at him at all, the word 'Hufflepuff' had been their code word to meet at the room where they kept the diary.

They arrived and both smirked at the other, knowing that their façades and acting had been perfect, though now they had planning and explaining to do.

"Harry, can you believe it… us as Ravenclaw heirs now have the Secrets of Ravens book… think, even though the future is ever-changing, we alone, as the only magical Evans/Ravenclaws left can know any possible future that there may have been. WE can find out about Rowena Ravenclaw and the creation of Hogwarts, hell I've heard there are notes in the book of the wards and spells used to **_create_** Hogwarts!" Melantha said calling Vitas: Harry as she often did when the two of them were in a secure place on their own.

"It's amazing M… and to think, you have the wand… though I have Voldemort's Soul Mate's wand… which basically means that I'm bound to one of the most powerful wizards of this century and we know that he will be back to full power before the end of your first year of Hogwarts… and the plus side is that he will most likely have retained all of his knowledge and be youthful, so the age gap wont be bothersome as I grow older." Vitas said, thinking of the possibilities.

"Yess… The upcoming year will be interssting will it not be my young oness." Said the shadow of Voldemort as he emerged from the shadows, red eyes burning into the two of them.

"Young Vitass… iss it true, do you now own the wand that I ordered to be crafted sspecifically for my future ssoul mate?" Voldemort continued, almost eagerly.

"Yes, my lord. I came into ownership of the wand earlier today, joining with my wand at last was a euphoric feeling, I cannot imagine having to wait until the age of eleven." Vitas replied, not sure of why he had relayed the feeling he had felt when he had finally touched the wand.

"Very good, I look forward to having a human form again, I trusst everything will go to plan on the firsst and ssecond of sseptember?" Voldemort asked gleefully, disappearing when the two responded positively to his question.

After checking to see whether or not Voldemort was still there, the two sat down and continued their talk.

"Well… I guess the plans for your birthday aren't needed, he's definitely still around." Melantha said quietly.

"I suppose so…" Vitas said, and with that the two began telling Tom everything that had happened since they had spoke last.

* * *

**Review? Inspire me to write the next chapter?**


	16. Anticipation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the annoying plot bunny that jumps from brain cell to brain cell in the thing I call my head.**

******Thanks as always to my beta arya19 :)**  


* * *

**All that helps us live**

Anticipation

_September 1st – 7:30am – Malfoy Manor_

Finally it was the day that Melantha would start Hogwarts, and also the day before Lord Voldemort (otherwise known as Tom) would rise again. In fact, those involved in the resurrection were going over the final details at that moment, with the shadow of Voldemort watching from the shadows, feeling very impressed that two eight-year-olds and an eleven-year-old were going to resurrect him whereas all of his death eaters hadn't even bothered finding him… some revenge was in order soon; but as the saying goes, revenge is best served cold.

"Right, so for one last time, I'll be taking the book – disguised. Dragon, you'll be…" Melantha said, using Draco's new nickname… since Narcissa had taken to calling him 'her little dragon'.

"I'll be helping Vitas to set up in the ritual room, before heading to the owlery tonight to receive the book – **_flower_**." Draco replied, putting emphasis on the word flower and nearly speaking it in parseltounge, Melantha was Narcissa's 'dark flower'… only Vitas was the one with a nickname from Narcissa that couldn't be used as an insult.

"I'll be rehearsing the Latin chant before preparing the cauldron and ingredients." Vitas said, the other two looked at him in approval, he was going to be bringing Voldemort back on his own in a way, Draco was just there to help him prepare… it would be interesting. Though the air of anticipation and dark approval was broken when the minor ward that they had put up at the end of the corridor went off, signalling that Lucius and Narcissa were on their way to 'wake them up'… pointless really, the three of them woke up at six in the morning everyday anyway.

They each shared a look before nodding in the corner where Voldemort had been watching and then running off to their rooms at top speed, spelling their clothes to look like they had just gotten up as they went. Since they had gotten their wands they had been able to teach themselves more spells… useful spells, and of course they had learnt the spells from Melantha's first year books within that month as well, they were aiming to lean them wandlessly as well… but there was only so much they could do with the small amount of time… and of course the restrictions that young children, like them, had on their magical was annoying… but it was amazing that they had managed at that age to even learn the few minor wards that they had (with wands) and the few spells they had learnt wandlessly since they were a lot younger… and of course the practice they put in to learn everything else that they got their hands on… it wouldn't be surprising if someone from a different school (preferably Durmstrang or Dark Academy) felt their power and accepted them into their school instead of Hogwarts.

Anyway… Hogwarts wouldn't be able to handle the three of them, though it would be excellent if they went there until fifth year and studied further at a different school… after all OWLs were the wizarding equivalent of muggle GCSEs and NEWTs were like A levels, so why couldn't they take their NEWTs (or other further study courses) elsewhere?

The three arrived at their bedrooms with time to spare and had 'just sat up in bed' when one of their parents came in, of course a house elf always had to wake up the other child, but it didn't matter much because the system changed each morning: for example, one morning Melantha would be woken up by a house elf, the next morning it would be Vitas, then Draco, then Melantha and so on.

"Good morning Melantha, you packed and ready for going to Hogwarts?" Lucius said as he walked in wearing dark navy robes, lined with silver, a white t-shirt underneath that and some black slacks to complete the image – and not forgetting, his hair was tied back like a ponytail…

"Morning father, everything is packed and ready to go!" Melantha said with a bright smile on her face, getting out of bed and walking towards her en-suite.

"I'll be ready for breakfast in… fifteen minutes, see you there!" She said over her shoulder, and grinned as Lucius left, cancelling the transfiguration and simply washing her face, brushing her hair out, then putting it up in a braid, and sending off a message via the small amount of parselmagic they had learnt – in other words, she hissed out a command and message to the engraving of a snake on the bathroom wall and tapped it with her wand… very sufficient for sending messages.

Then with a smirk in place, she started to make her way down to the breakfast room.

_Weasley residence – 9AM_

"Hurry! I thought you said you had everything packed! Merlin, we are so going to be late! Fred, George! Get your trunks down here! If you've forgotten anything you can write to me and I'll send it to you via owl!" Molly Weasley shouted in a general upwards direction, hoping to get the twins downstairs.

The two had been up there all morning and hadn't even bothered having breakfast that morning! An outrage in Molly's opinion, though the two would be the way that they were, everything they did was for a reason… and strangely the way they did things always ended up having a better outcome that it might have done otherwise…

The next moment that thought was vanished from her mind as she heard one of the twins shout and the sounds of something starting to fall down the stairs occurred.

"Mum! Look out! Percy's trunk is-" said Fred, though his shout was in vain as Molly cast a levitation charm on it just as it was down the first few steps.

"Falling…" He finished, looking at his twin as they came up with a plan that they would discuss on the train, though for now they would be… _good_ for the journey to King's Cross.

_Kings Cross – 11:50AM_

"We'll write to you soon Melantha, don't forget about us, and let us know what happens with the twins… they'll make good allies in future." Vitas said as he hugged his sister briefly, a pureblooded gesture was not to be too friendly in public places… and really, there had been enough hugs and well wishes before they left Malfoy Manor.

"Yes and don't forget to tell us as much as possible about your classes and what you find out in the library… **flower**." Draco said, smirking at her as she mock-glared at him.

"Don't worry Vitas, I wouldn't forget any allies of our and I'll be making new allies on the train. Little dragon… look after your younger brother while I am gone. Don't forget your part in tomorrow's events and let me know how everything goes." She said, smirking briefly when she used Draco's nickname then becoming deadly serious and quiet when speaking about him looking after Vitas… Harry… after everything the two had been through together,, it was hard to accept that they were finally going to be separated; and she wouldn't see him until the winter solstice!

The Malfoy parents watched their exchange from a distance away, giving the siblings some privacy with the silencing ward they had put around them to stop people listening in, then seeing that the three were done with their goodbyes, they moved forward and entered through the minor ward to say goodbye to their daughter.

"I trust you'll behave yourself in Ravenclaw or Slytherin?" Lucius said in the typical pureblood drawl, only his family seeing the warmth in his eyes as he said this to his daughter.

"I'll miss you, my dark flower, but you'll write to me and be everything that a Malfoy-Black Heir should be and represent us at Hogwarts. Show them how good you are and ascend to the top… good luck for your sorting." Narcissa said, her face looking gentle and soft for a moment as she said goodbye to her only daughter… blood-adopted or not, then she was back in her familiar pureblood façade.

"I'll miss you both, and I'll write tomorrow… to all of you. I hope I can do the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy proud, goodbye!" Melantha said, making eye contact with both of the boys who got the final message and confirmation that they were going through with their plan.

She boarded the train and gave a final wave goodbye before moving on to find a compartment, before she got too far though, two familiar red-heads appeared next to her.

"Well, well-" Fred said, starting the double speech act that the twins did constantly.

"Who do we have here-"

"It's none other than-"

"Our dearest friend-"

"And ally, don't forget that George-"

"Melantha Maria Malfoy!" They finished together.

"Greetings Fred, George. What brings you to this part of the train?" Melantha replied perfectly to the standards which higher year Slytherins would be impressed with if they ever spoke with her.

"Well…" Fred started.

"We were wondering-"

"If your pureblooded self would like to join us-"

"In our compartment, seeing as-"

"You don't seem to have gotten a seat yet-"

"And that trunk looks heavy-"

"Though your parents probably lightened it with charms-"

"Us gentlemen would like to help you out-"

"Since that is what Allies are for." They finished, once again together… it was an interesting play on the mind that they had set up… and Melantha wasn't about to stop them, it was no harder to understand that sign language – in fact, it was easier.

Melantha let a rare smile grace her features.

"Lead the way then, my dear twins." She said and let her trunk be carried away by the two, wondering what the year was going to be like.

* * *

**Phew! Finally done! Two more chapters to go before the end of All That Helps Us Live... Don't be sad though because I will be writing a sequel afterwards! So if there is a long break after this is finished, I apologize, I need to update other fics as well... :S We'll see how it goes.**

**Review? Inspire me to write the next chapter?**


	17. A Train Journey and Hogwarts At Last

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the annoying plot bunny that jumps from brain cell to brain cell in the thing I call my head.**

******Thanks as always to my beta arya19 :)**  


* * *

**All that helps us live**

A train journey… and Hogwarts at last

"And then, I started to fall down the stairs! The amazing thing was though that a blue shield came up and around me so it was like I was falling but didn't get hurt! Though the owls still hold a bit of a grudge against me…" Melantha trailed off, finishing her story as she realized that they would be at Hogwarts soon.

"Wow! I wish I could fall down the stairs without getting hurt, it would be so cool!" Said Fred, after two hours on the train the twins and Melantha had gotten to know each other well enough to drop the whole "We're-Twins-So-We're-Going-To-Confuse-You" thing, it made conversation much easier and helped Melantha to see the differences between the two twins.

"I think we'll be at Hogwarts soon… I'll be back in a minute, I need to get changed into my school robes." Melantha said, leaving the compartment.

She entered the girls bathroom, magically bigger on the inside than out due to a simple expanding charm, it made it easier to get changed on the train. Melantha got changed into her robes and uniform and looked into her reflection, wondering for not the first time if she and her brother had done the right thing all those years ago when they had been adopted into the Malfoy family… What would have happened if they had rejected Lucius' offer? Maybe they would have never gotten out of that godforsaken orphanage… maybe a 'light' family would have found them… It make her shudder to think about her and Vitas in a Light family, they wouldn't be ruin by the beliefs, but… the light family may have been just as bad as the matron when they saw how jaded the two were…

She snapped out of her thoughts when the train started slowing and made her way back to the compartment.

On her way back, she made sure the shrunk diary was still in her pocket and as the train slowed some more she could feel the anticipation growing higher and almost ran back to the twins in excitement of finally arriving at Hogwarts.

When she entered the compartment though, it appeared to be empty…

"Gred? Forge?" Melantha said, her excitement dimming slightly since her first friends had disappeared.

Then just as she was about to leave the compartment to look for them, tow figures tackled her from behind, quickly, she spun in their hold and wandlessly threw them off her before her mind realized who her attackers were.

"Merlin, M! We were just hugging you! What's got your knickers in a twist?" George said as they stood up, dressed in the plain Hogwarts school robe… the same as her.

"You idiots! Why did you abandon the compartment and randomly tackle me? Talk about ruin the mystifying atmosphere of finally arriving at Hogwarts… Come on, the train has stopped now." She fumed, annoyed that the two had made it necessary for her to reveal her ability in wandless magic… even if it was only on those two.

"How did you do that? Can you perform wandless magic?" Fred said quietly as they walked towards the tall man calling for first years.

"It was a simple levitation charm, we'll be learning it in charms soon enough… I assume you know not to tell anyone of my ability?" She asked in a false cheery tone, with the implied threat lingering underneath… damn it was going to be hard for her teachers to differentiate between her and any memory of a certain Tom Riddle… though of course they hadn't met Vitas yet, their wonderings of reincarnation would be interesting in three years time… but for now the Malfoy children would remain mostly in obscurity.

"Firs' years over here! That all of you? Good, follow me." The man said, and Melantha looked up at him in disinterest, noting his obvious giant heritage whilst doing so.

She stood out in the crowd of messy first years as they stumbled through the dark to the edge of the lake, she had put dirt repelling spells on her cloths before changing into them and was a Malfoy… She didn't need to look down while she walked, she naturally didn't trip or stumble.

"No more than four to a boat!" The man boomed over the sound of the first years grumbling and excitement.

Melantha stepped into a boat followed by Fred, George and a boy whose name she didn't bother asking about, though he seemed to get along well with the Twins… his name might have been Lee Jordan?

After a while Melantha heard many gasps and looked up, there before her stood Hogwarts in all her glory… and the castle was beautiful, Melantha allowed herself to stare in wonder for a moment before sealing off her expression into a more dignified interest and slight indifference.

The boats finally came to a stop and Melantha climbed out, brushing off her robes despite knowing they were perfectly presentable, and turning to look at the twin's appearance. She grimaced and cast a silent cleaning spell at them to get rid of the muck on their robes from when they had been in the boat; they were the only ones to notice and were appreciative. They looked and her in question and she simply winked, slipping her wand back into her robe pocket.

The half-giant knocked on a equally giant door and let the first years be taken away by a professor who introduced herself as 'Professor McGonagall', she lead them through the Entrance Hall, which was as magnificent as the rest of the castle, and into a small chamber just off of the Great Hall.

"In a moment I will take you into the Great Hall to be sorted into your houses, while you are here your house will be like your family, breaking rules will cause house points to be taken away, but they can be given as well to those who do well in their classes. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each one is notorious for their unique qualities though rivalry should be kept within classes and Quidditch only. Do I make myself quite clear?" She said to them sternly, Melantha decided to stay on the woman's good side and nearly smirked at the thought of having all of the teachers wrapped around her little finger.

"Yes Professor." The students replied back, and they watched her leave to see if the rest of the school were ready for them, she nearly smirked again as the professor left the piece of advise to some sure soon-to-be Gryffindors about their appearance.

She observed as Fred and George successfully managed to get everyone to like them within the short amount of time that the professor was gone, and realized that it would be so much easier than she thought it would be to get Allies throughout every house, Vitas would be pleased with the Twins.

The next minutes they were being lead into the Hall, though it was with some confusion at who was leading the group, because with Melantha Malfoy at the front of the line… she exuded the same amount of authority as the professor, and simply looked at the students to be quiet without having to speak to them about their behaviour. Professor McGonagall looked down at her soon-to-be favourite student in approval, glad that there would be a student to stop fights in the first year, little did she know that every single year after her would soon look to the girl as their leader… with Vitas taking over as soon as the War re-started.

The Great Hall was silent as Melantha Malfoy lead the first years in looking, in all sense of the word, to be the leader of them with McGonagall bringing up the rear of the group, even Dumbledore was stunned into silence.

When they were standing before the Sorting Hat, everyone was still silent so Melantha sighed before saying:

"Can we get on with the sorting? I'd like my dinner at some point today please." It may have been rude, but it had the intended effect, everyone watched as Professor McGonagall started the sorting, eventually reaching the 'M's.

"Malfoy, Melantha-Maria!" The professor called out in slight confusion, having not realized that the Malfoy's had a daughter old enough for Hogwarts.

Melantha smirked and walked up to the stool and put the hat on her head, happy that she had placed it in a way that it didn't fall over her eyes.

"_Wow! At last a first year with a brain, can you lower your occlumency shields so that I can sort you?"_

_"Sure, just keep my secrets or by the time I'm done with you, Hogwarts will need a new sorting hat, understood?"_

_"Hmm, interesting, plenty of intelligence and a love for books… you remind me of another student with your thirst for knowledge, I'm sure you understand my reference, after all you've had contact with him haven't you? You've a lot of cunning and seem to be as sarcastic as Lord Slytherin, and… Oh What's this? Heir to Ravenclaw **and **Slytherin by Blood-Adoption… hmmm, I think I'll put you where Rowena would want you, her ghost might kill me otherwise. _RAVENCLAW!" Melantha grinned as her new house cheered for her and walked over to join them, a small smile of success on her face.

Everything was going as planned.

* * *

**Wow, I conquered writer's block long enough to deliver a new chapter, how awesome am I? One more chapter to go! I have a challenge for you readers and reviewers, if you can guess what the next chapter's name is, then I'll give you a preview of next chapter :P**

**Review? Inspire me to write the next chapter?**


	18. The Resurrection Of Lord Voldemort

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the annoying plot bunny that jumps from brain cell to brain cell in the thing I call my head.**

******Thanks as always to my beta arya19 :)**  


* * *

**All that helps us live**

The Resurrection Of Lord Voldemort

The Malfoy household seemed to be quiet to an outsider, but on the inside… in the ritual room, in the very heart of the manor, currently locked to all but four individuals… it was near-chaos.

"Draco! Double-check the runes, then I need you to make sure that… no wait, scrap that idea, I'll check the ingredient's preparation myself… You can search the surrounding area (radius of 20ft) and check… the Dark Lord needs to be here soon, make sure he arrives… after all, it wouldn't do to be latte for his own resurrection now would it?" Vitas muttered mostly to himself, eyes looking over the plans and preparation.

Don't misunderstand the next part, but Vitas was worried about doing the Ritual without his sister nearby. Throughout his life, she had been by his side, even when… no he wouldn't think of _that _especially since he would be resurrecting his… soul… mate? Today and he wouldn't let anything mess it up, insecurities damned, he would have to cope without Melantha… after all he rather liked his independence and both he and Melantha knew it was only a matter of nine years before he could, as an adult, take his place as the Dark Lord's equal. They had had a rather long discussion with the resident wraith-lord and diary-lord… the future had been planned and the plans were in motion… he had to go through with it for the sake of ensuring his own future… and his own revenge…

Though that's another story.

"Ah, it seems the guest of honour has arrived at last." He said sarcastically as Wraith-Voldemort walked… err, _floated_ into the room…

"Yes, well, it wouldn't be appropriate to not over-see your preparations for my resurrection…" The shadow said, moving forward towards him after noticing Draco was absent from the room.

"I'm **_very _**pleased with you Vitas, I look forward to meeting you under more powerful and human circumstances." Voldemort said, ignoring the flash of confusion that he had seen on his little one's face.

Voldemort turned away, seemingly in thought.

'_If only he were seven years older… legal age for… damn, I cant be thinking of such things, he is **eight**, way to young to be considering anything like that…"_ He thought as he moved over and sunk into some shadows, content with watching the boy for now.

"_After all, he needs to be taught and nurtured into what I want him to be… I should consider being his mentor of sorts first… then as he gets older, I can grow closer to him… Damn, he'd still be too young for what I need by the time I could be close enough to him to start anything that I want… The boy… however, will remain forever **mine.**"_ He thought and continued to watch the boy.

Vitas continued the preparations for the ritual, whilst pondering what the dark lord had said… why would the dark lord being human and more powerful have any effect on their conversation and such?

He soon forgot however as Draco ran in with a parcel in his hand.

"V… The diary." Draco gasped out, having ran at full speed from the owlry to there.

Vitas looked at the diary with wide eyes… it was _glowing and **pulsing**_ with magic… he could actually feel Tom's thoughts reaching out to his own in anticipation and when he grabbed the diary, he gasped and fell to the ground in spasms… the dark lord in the background smirked at how his dark magic affected the boy – and that was only it from when he first split his soul – though it was boosted slightly by Hogwarts' magic.

Though the dark lord was surprised that an eight-year-old would orgasm from the pleasure one would feel in the presence of great power… but then when you think about it – one: he used to be Harry Potter, Two: He had a Horcrux connection with Voldemort (though Voldemort doesn't know it yet!) and three: Vitas was Tom Riddle's soul mate, thus he was more susceptible to the man's power…

When Tom stopped boosting his power to the max purposefully (the horcrux had wanted to know what would happen), Vitas was able to get up – an embarrassed blush on his face and a glazed look in his eyes, though that soon disappeared along with his blush; and he stood there as if nothing had happened.

Vitas checked the time – they only needed to wait an hour until the ritual had to start.

* * *

Melantha decided very quickly that she was different to the other Ravenclaw first years, after the feast they had all gone to Ravenclaw house area, in which Melantha – Heir of Ravenclaw – decided that many of the students didn't meet her ancestors standards.

They were enthusiastic about books and such, but… they had no **real** intelligence or wit, most of them were book-smart and quoted things, in a situation of a duel between her and one of the upper years like the fourth years, she would probably win just by using spells in a way that isn't described in books… like using a levitation charm to lift up a conjured sword and run it through one of their stomachs… not that she would do that in a majority-light school… even the Slytherins would be a bit outraged – though it would probably be them saying that she should have been in their house…

Annoyed she had gone up to her dormitory and called her owl with a sharp whistle, then attached the diary and sent it off to her brothers – that had been the night before and she was on her way to breakfast, briefly wondering how far the others had gotten in the ritual.

Soon enough, she had finished her breakfast and had her timetable.

She looked down at it and saw that she had Transfiguration, Charms and History of magic on Mondays, Herbology and double Potions on Tuesdays, double DADA and Charms on Wednesdays, Transfiguration and double Potions on thrusdays; and she had history of magic on Friday – The timetable surprised her, she had a lot of free periods… but that didn't matter much to her, it meant longer time to study that massive library that was calling to her…

* * *

It was time for the ritual to start.

Everything was prepared and ready, though Vitas was feeling nervous, what if something went wrong and his Soul Mate died permanently because of him? Though, that was impossible, Voldemort had other Horcruxes, right?

He had nothing to worry about, and as the clock stuck directly on the hour – He began.

He was kneeling just outside of the rune circle, with his thumbs on two runes that would allow him to power the ritual.

With the book and Voldemort in the middle of the rune circle and everything else prepared, he started chanting.

_"__Deus of lux lucis quod Senior of Atrum, Ego scisco of thee ut reverto illa animus pieces ut unus,_

_Deus of Lux lucis , vigoratus him quod permissum him exsisto mei,_

_Senior of Atrum, restituo him suus vox quod restituo him suus negotium,_

_Huic ut venio Ego dedi mei cruor, mei saeta quod secui of mei veneficus pro meus Animus Materia ut reverto ut veneficus vultus,_

_EGO scisco thee supremus Restituo Atrum Senior Voldemort Tom Marvolo Riddle ut is universitas. Suscipio!" _***1**

As soon as the chant was done, Vitas used a wandless cutting charm and levitation charm to put some of his hair in the middle, he used a levitation charm to open the vial of his blood and let it splash over the runes and then pushed and offered as much magic as he could into the ritual, driven by the need to merge Tom and Voldemort back together – In order for his Mate to live.

He felt something take hold of his magic and looked above to see the magic visible, creating a wind around the room and using his blood, magic and hair to re-create Tom Riddle as he would be as the age of twenty.

Then the ritual was over, and shaking with magical exhaustion, Vitas collapsed in a heap, hearing two familiar voices cry out:

"VITAS!"

* * *

***1 - Translation of ritual chant - "God of light and Lord of the Dark, I ask of thee to return these soul pieces as one,**

**God of Light, heal him and let him be mine,**

**Lord of the Dark, restore him his powers and restore him his task,**

**For this to happen I offer mine blood, mine hair and part of mine magic for my Soul Mate to return to wizard form,**

**I ask thee above… Restore the Dark Lord Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle to this world. Begin!"**

**And... That's the end of All That Helps Us Live! I know it's amazing - I finished a multi-chaptered fic!**

**And I'm currently planning out the sequel - It's going to be called - Pushing The Boundaries - look out for it, the first chapter will probably be up in a few weeks time, the sad thing is, I've written the last scene of PTB already... just not the rest of it, and I'll promise my readers to be as quick as possible with uploading next time- Okay? Though I need to work of Save Me and My Dark Angel as well...**

**Review? Inspire me to write the next fic? :-) **


	19. Totally Awesome AN

**Hey guys! **

**About to work on PTB some more! **

**I just thought I'd celebrate with you guys that this story is on 200 fav and alert lists! **

**And has had over 63'000 hits! **

**How many of you guys have started reading PTB? **

**Are you enjoying it - Let me know, I don't seem to get many reviews these days. **

**Then again, I should update more often - Don't despair however, I'm working on the Halloween chapter - It's gonna be totally awesome.**

** Has anyone else seen A Very Potter Musical on youtube. I have to say that now I quote it all the time, Draco is definitely my favourite character in it XD**

**Right off to write, I'll update PTB in the next few days,**

**Ciao!**

**~MissCRiddle~**


End file.
